Todos contra Yami!
by Tsukayama
Summary: Capítulo 10 UP! Una noche de sexo, y la culpa los acosa. Seto comienza a narrar lo que él vivió en el conflicto... Cómo lo tomará Mokuba? YAOI YAOI YAOI Y LEMON! ?XYamiX
1. Tu eres el culpable!

Imaginemos: una mañana como cualquier otra, en una ciudad que no era como cualquier otra, pero que cada día parecía que sería igual que el anterior, pero.... esto no era del todo cierto....  
  
Yugi corre por la calle muy temprano en la mañana, porque como de costumbre se le hizo tarde para ir a la escuela, pero éste no iba solo, Jou, al que también ya se le había hecho costumbre ésta actividad, corre a su lado -por no decir que delante de él- para lograr alcanzar a llegar a la ya mencionada institución.  
  
Durante el descanso, después de haber recibido un gran castigo, ambos hablan mientras caminan hacia un lugar en la escuela donde los esperaban los demás, pero al llegar ahí, Yugi divisa a Kaiba y le lanza una mirada de pocos amigos, la cual no era muy común en él dada su naturaleza compasiva -por no decir extremadamente dulce-, a lo que el CEO responde con la misma mirada penetrante y fría de siempre.  
  
¿Qué ha sucedido entre éstos dos?... al menos algo demasiado importante como para que Yugi le mire así dado que Kaiba siempre lo hacía.  
  
Jou se da cuenta de la mirada de su amigo la cual, aunque no lo parezca, a él también le incomodaba pero para sacarlo un poco de aquel estado le dice "viejo, cálmate... solo vamos a hablar.... no te vamos a hacer nada... ni él ni nadie...." a lo que Yugi solo le respondió lanzándole la misma mirada de 'no me hables así porque te mato'.Pero... porque le decía eso Jou? Y porque Yugi lucía tan molesto?  
  
Al llegar con los demás ambos se sentaron pero un silencio llenó aquel lugar en el que estaban los seis (léase: Yugi, Jou, Tristán, Tea, Ryu y Kaiba). Ese silencio comenzaba a ser algo incomodo y todos se veían algo nerviosos con la excepción de Kaiba que ni siquiera se inmutaba y Yugi que tenía cara de pocos amigos.  
  
-oye... Yugi....- comenzó a romper el silencio aquel rubio de ojos color miel, pero no pudo decir nada más....  
  
Al ver todos que la mirada de Yugi no había cambiado y se le notaba realmente furioso, todos comenzaron a incomodarse un poco hasta que se escucho un reclamo por parte de Tristán.  
  
-Ya basta!!! Tu no eres el único afectado aquí!!!! Yo debería ser el que estuviera molesto con lo sucedido!!!- comenzó a gritarle  
  
-Tú!!???- gritó Ryu con mucha fuerza -para tu información aquí el enojado debería ser yo, a mí fue al que engañaron!!!!!!  
  
-No me digas- dijo Yugi en tono sarcástico  
  
-Vaya!!!- dijo Kaiba con algo de ironía y sarcasmo -el enano pelos de cuerpo espín se molesto  
  
-Tu cállate Kaiba que a ti nadie te está hablando!!!!- gritó Jou furioso  
  
-Olvidaba que el cachorro se inmutaba con facilidad  
  
Y así continuaron gritándose unos a los otros durante un buen rato; hasta los que se suponían eran amigos, ahora querían sacarse los ojos.  
  
-BASTA!!!!-gritó Tea muy enojada dado que aparentemente ella no estaba metida en la pelea y solo estaba como espectadora -Hasta parece que siempre se hubieran odiado!!!  
  
-Ellos empezaron!!- gritaron todos a coro  
  
-No me importa un comino eso!!! Se supone que nos habíamos reunido aquí para que arreglaran sus diferencias y se perdonaran los unos a los otros y lo único que están haciendo es pelearse como perros y gatos!!!  
  
Se callaron por un momento hasta que empezaron a gritar de nuevo "yo a él no le perdono lo que hizo!!!" los unos a los otros; hasta que por fin sonó la campana para que todos regresaran a clases, pero se fueron malhumorados y pasaron el resto del día así hasta que éstas terminaron y cada quién por su lado se fueron aun bastante molestos.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Cuando Yugi llegó a la casa-tienda seguía de mal humor. Su abuelo lo saludó amablemente como cada tarde pero Yugi ni le respondió y paso de largo. Cuando llegó a la sala, Yami estaba en el sofá viendo la televisión y saludó a Yugi, pero a él tampoco le respondió, así que Yami se puso de pie y alcanzó a Yugi antes de que comenzara a subir las escaleras y lo tomo del brazo.  
  
-Qué acaso no me vas a saludar?- le dijo sonriéndole y dándole una mirada como suplicando por un beso.  
  
-SUELTAME!!!! Que no es suficiente con el daño que ya nos has hecho a todos!!!???- le grito Yugi con una voz ahogada y una lágrima retenida en los ojos  
  
Yami solo lo miró tratando de tragarse lo que había escuchado, que si bien de lo que hablaba Yugi él ya se había disculpado, parecía que aún había algunos resentimientos, pero..... que podía hacer él para solucionarlo? Si Yugi apenas y se le acercaba y apenas y le hablaba.  
  
Apenas y se dio cuenta Yami de que Yugi ya se había soltado y había corrido a su habitación, pero él parecía estar en trance recordando aquellos momentos en los que le había hecho daño a mas de alguno de sus amigos.  
  
Pasaron unos momentos hasta que el ruido del teléfono que sonaba sacó a Yami de su estado de trance y corrió a contestarlo.  
  
-Moshi-moshi?  
  
-Hola Yami, soy Tea, que bueno que eres tú el que contesta porque creo que Yugi esta molesto y no quería que me gritara antes de saber si podía hablar con él. Está en casa?  
  
-Si, pero parece que aún esta muy molesto; algo paso en la escuela Tea?  
  
-Si- dijo algo bajo -Lo que sucede es que todos se reunieron para arreglar las cosas y terminaron gritándose y casi sacándose los ojos  
  
-Pero.... porque están tan molestos?  
  
-Y TODAVÍA LO PREGUNTAS!!!!!? No tienes vergüenza, creo que el que debería estar disculpándose eres tú!!!! Ahhh no puedo hablar con tigo!!! No tienes vergüenza Yami!!!- le dijo Tea y colgó el teléfono  
  
Yami se quedó algo impresionado, claro todo lo que había pasado era por su culpa pero.... acaso no lo podían perdonar?? Bueno hay que tomar en cuenta que no solo había engañado a su Hikari, sino que también a otros de sus amigos. "Hay que recordar que un hombre tiene sus necesidades" se decía a sí mismo como justificándose, pero claro como no lo iba a hacer si en su mente retorcida había algo de culpa.  
  
En ese momento no pudo evitar recordar aquellos momentos tan hermosos que había pasado con su hikari, cuando hacían el amor.... cuando todo era tan.... perfecto..... pero en ese momento también se colaron imágenes de cuando había estado con Kaiba haciendo lo mismo. CON SETO KAIBA!!!! Pero no eran las únicas imágenes que recordaba sino también cuando estuvo con Ryu y con Malik. Vaya él si que tenía muchas necesidades!!!!  
  
En esos momentos no pudo contener aquella excitación que sintió y su miembro comenzaba a levantarse hasta que se puso muy duro -"cielos ahora que hago?"- pensaba. No pudo resistir mas la tentación y subió como pudo a su habitación y cerro la puerta tras él con seguro. Se echó en la cama y se bajó los pantalones tomando su miembro y pensando "estoy seguro de que Yugi no va a querer calmar mis ansias y ya no tengo con acudir así que..." y lentamente comenzó a masturbarse pero siempre pensando en Yugi (n/a: méndigo ¬¬) hasta que llegó a su punto y se dejó venir en las sábanas. "...Yugi....".  
  
Éste remordimiento lo estaba matando y tenía que hacer algo para solucionar la situación, pero antes que nada tenía que recordar a la perfección lo que había pasado para buscar una solución. Tenía que hacerlo rápido.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Tzuka: Por favor envien reveiws!!!! Pero las amenazas no..... créanme, las cosas mejoraran para Yami.... eso creo.  
  
Seto: No lo creas.... Tzuka: Calla.... no les cuentes  
  
Seto: Espero no pienses contarles todo lo sucedido ¬¬  
  
Tsuka: Por que no??? Es una historia divertida y tienes porke avergonzarte  
  
Seto: "arpía" (en susurro)  
  
Tzuka: que digiste??? ¬¬  
  
Seto: nada!!!  
  
Tzuka: ......¬¬ . envíen reveiws ^.^ 


	2. Recuerdos

Hola a todos!!!! Bueno parece ke mi historia no les ha agradado mucho pero tengan en cuenta ke es la primera vez ke hago un fic. Pero bueno solo espero ke este capitulo les agrade mas ke el primero.  
  
(n/a: Yu-Gi-Oh no es mío, solo tomo los personajes para hacer historias ^- ^) (n/a: ADVERTENCIA: este capi contiene lectura ke no es apta para todas las edades, -porfa no me acusen!!! ^-^'- si esta clase de lectura les incomoda mejor ni lean!! Advertidos ahora al fic)  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
capítulo 2: recuerdos  
  
El remordimiento lo estaba matando y tenía que hacer algo para solucionar la situación, pero antes que nada tenía que recordar a la perfección lo que había pasado para buscar una solución. Tenía que hacerlo rápido.  
  
Se recostó en su cama y comenzó a tratar de recordar desde poco antes de ke todo este lío comenzara.  
  
-Veamos.... creo ke todo comenzó después de ése día- pensaba -cuando llegaron muchos paquetes de cartas a la tienda de juegos.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Abuelito ya llegué!!!!  
  
-Ah, hola Yugi, ke bueno ke llegas. Podrías ayudarme con estas cajas?  
  
-Claro, pero ke no ha llegado Yami?  
  
-No, dijo ke tenía algo ke hacer y ke no tardaría.  
  
-Mmmmm..... ke raro. Espera déjame ayudarte.  
  
Poco después llega Yami algo agitado pero muy feliz de ver a Yugi.  
  
-Mi aibou ke bueno ke ya llegaste te extrañé mucho!!!!  
  
-Yo también Yami pero no me abraces tan fuerte por ke no puedo respirar!!!  
  
-Lo siento  
  
-Pero dónde estabas?  
  
-Pues.... verás.... llamaron hace un rato y te retaron a un duelo pero como no estabas decidí ir yo...  
  
-Y les ganaste?  
  
-Pues claro ke pensabas!!!! Pero bueno ahora ke ya llegaste ya puedo pasar la tarde contigo y no me salgas con ke tienes ke hacer tus labores por ke es viernes y las puedes hacer mañana- acabado de decir esto Yami cargó a Yugi y se lo llevo corriendo a su habitación.  
  
El abuelo sólo se quedo algo sorprendido pero creyó conveniente no subir en un buen rato para no molestar a los jóvenes imaginando lo ke Yami tenía planeado.  
  
Ya arriba, Yami entro en la habitación junto con Yugi, lo lanzó a la cama, y cerro la puerta con seguro.  
  
-Yami, espera ke vamos a hacer?  
  
-Tranquilo Yugi, ke nada malo va a pasar.- le dijo Yami acercándose a él y mirándolo detenidamente.... paso a paso, el corazón de Yugi late cada vez más y más fuerte, hasta ke Yami estuvo relativamente cerca de él.... se detuvo, Yami estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia pero no se movió. Sentían como sus respiraciones chocaban pero ninguno de los dos hizo algún movimiento... ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, así no podían ver el rostro del otro, hasta ke Yami se movió pero no hacia los labios de Yugi, sino ke se separó. Yugi sintió eso y abrió los ojos, Yami solo estaba acuclillado frente a él, mirándolo, Yugi no sabía ke hacer pero antes poder decir o hacer algo, Yami le sonrió y se le echó encima besándolo con mucha pasión, Yugi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.  
  
Yami comenzó a quitarle salvajemente la ropa a Yugi y a sí mismo pero esto no le agradó a Yugi, mas bien lo asustó un poco, en verdad mucho y comenzó a querer quitarse a Yami de encima, forcejeaba y le gritaba a Yami asustado - NO!!! YAMI KE HACES!!! BASTA DEJAME!!!- pero Yami no le hacía el menor caso y solo decía -Si... si... Yugi vas a ser mío y de nadie más....- esto asustó mas al pequeño ke trataba con fuerzas de soltarse de su compañero pero era como si Yami ya no fuera el mismo.  
  
El pequeño seguía gritando todo asustado pidiendo ayuda pero nadie lo escuchaba, ni el abuelo Solomon ke estaba en la tienda de juegos pero con unos audífonos puestos; el pequeño seguía gritando pero nadie lo escuchaba, hasta ke Yami le gritó y le dijo:  
  
-YA CÁLLATE!!!! QUE NO ENTIENDES KE VAS A SER MÍO!!!- ambos se quedaron quietos sin decir o hacer nada. -Tranquilo... no te voy a hacer daño....- dijo Yami a su compañero al ver el rostro de angustia ke había en el pequeño.  
  
Después de eso, Yami comenzó a besar más profundamente a Yugi hasta ke ambos al fin quedaron desnudos. Yami solo se detuvo unos momentos para ver el cuerpo de su compañero completamente desnudo el cual le parecía de lo más perfecto, sin hacerle caso a las lágrimas de su hikari, humedeció sus dedos con su saliva y comenzó a descender lentamente dibujando el contorno de su espalda; Yugi solo se estremecía pensando en lo ke iba a pasar mientras ke Yami solo le susurraba al oído :"Tranquilo..."  
  
Yugi solo cerró los ojos y los apretó lo más fuerte ke pudo al sentir como esos dedos iban acercándose a sus glúteos. Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo para él sacándolo de esa situación, Yugi realmente estaba asustado, su oscuridad nunca lo había tratado así, comenzaba a preguntarse ke era lo ke le estaba pasando a su Yami, porque estaba actuando así. Por mas ke lo pensaba su adorada oscuridad no era así; pero no pudo permanecer por mucho en ese espacio en el ke no veía ni sentía nada.  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Gritó Yugi al sentir como Yami lo había penetrado sin ningún cuidado, eso no era algo ke Yami olvidara, puesto ke sabía lo sensible ke era Yugi -Yami BASTAAAAA!!! Me lastimas por favor!!! Ya-Yami!!!! Hahahahaahaha.....- Yugi comenzó a llorar pero a Yami esto no parecía importarle.  
  
A cada momento, Yami lo envestía con más y más fuerza y... hay ke admitirlo, lo estaba lastimando de una manera increíble.... hasta el punto en el ke el pequeño Yugi estaba comenzando a sangrar. Pero Yami en lugar de alarmarse tomo el miembro de su compañero y comenzó a masturbarlo con fuerza.  
  
A Yugi esto le dolía mucho, pero su compañero no lo escuchaba y seguía y seguía, embistiendo y jalándolo mas y mas fuerte, mientras ke él lo único ke podía esperar era ke su compañero lo dejara, por primera vez en todo el tiempo ke llevaba junto a su Yami, y todo el tiempo ke compartía con el en la intimidad, quería ke terminara... y mientras mas pronto... mejor, mucho mejor...  
  
A Yugi esta situación le parecía eterna e interminable, pero todo lo ke podía hacer era esperar y soportar todo aquello ke le estaba causando tanto daño; y al fin, ese momento llegó, aquel momento ke antes consideraba glorioso, y ahora solo le daba asco y repulsión, Yami había llegado a su punto y había terminado dentro de Yugi, mientras ke él lo único ke hacía era sollozar y decir "... ya basta... p-por favor.... ya..." en un susurro...  
  
Por lo cansado ke estaba, Yami se quedó automáticamente dormido pero no sin antes susurrarle al oído a su aibou un ".... ah, estuviste perfecto..." y lo abrazó muy fuerte como para ke no escapara, pero Yugi ni se movió, estaba tan cansado y adolorido como para poder si quiera pensar en moverse, solo sollozaba en la oscuridad de aquella habitación la cual siempre había considerado como un santuario a su intimidad y ahora solo le parecía un cuarto frío y oscuro como todos los demás.  
  
Aun le costaba creer ke su Yami fuera capas de haberle hecho aquello a lo ke tanto le temía y odiaba a lo ke jamás habría pensado ke le ocurriría pero.... ahí estaba, sucedió, su Yami lo había.... lo había....  
  
-"NO!!!!- pensaba para si mismo -Yami no sería capaz de eso ¿verdad? Tal vez solo fue ke ahora lo hizo un poco más fuerte ke antes..... sí, eso es... el no quiso lastimarme... solo estaba algo emocionado..... eso es todo.... verdad?  
  
Yugi no quería aceptar la verdad pero esa era le gustara o no, pero al pensar en tantas cosas no pudo evitar quedarse dormido en los brazos de su acompañante. Sin embargo aún entre sueños podía escuchar esos pensamientos ke tanto le rondaban la cabeza.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A la mañana siguiente Yami despertó antes ke Yugi, y fue a tomar un baño para luego bajar y hacerle el desayuno a su hikari.  
  
Mientras éste preparaba el desayuno, Yugi despertaba lentamente y abría sus ojos poco a poco para acostumbrarse a la luz ke entraba por la ventana; había descansado bastante y gracias a Ra ke era sábado, puesto ke era muy tarde y a pesar de haber dormido tanto, no podía evitar sentirse adolorido y algo agotado; intentó sentarse en la cama pero no podía, le molestaba estar sentado.  
  
-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
El grito se escuchó hasta la cocina donde Yami dejó caer el plato ke tenía en las manos y subió muy rápido las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Yugi a la cual entró de golpe y vio a su hikari tan asustado ke no podía controlarse.  
  
Al bajar la vista un poco hacia las sábanas de la cama Yami se dio cuenta de por que estaba tan asustado Yugi. Las sábanas estaban cubiertas de... sangre!!! Yami se sorprendió un poco al ver eso pero luego recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior -claro ke con sus propios argumentos ¬¬- y le dijo a Yugi ke se calmara ke todo estaba bien.  
  
Esto en verdad no le ayudó mucho a Yugi por ke en verdad pensaba ke algo malo estaba pasando.  
  
-Calma Aibou, todo estará bien, parece ke nos excedimos un poco anoche, pero no pasa nada malo, OK?  
  
A Yugi en verdad eso no le ayudo mucho, pero aun tenia confianza en Yami, aunque claro esos recuerdos 'confusos' de la noche anterior estaban haciendo de las suyas. Yugi se calmó un poco y decidió tomar un baño antes de bajar a desayunar; mientras tanto Yami preparaba un 'banquete' a su koibito.  
  
El olor del desayuno también despertó a Solomon, ke aun dormía, y al entrar en la cocina se asombro del trabajo ke Yami había hecho. Pero mas fue el asombro de Yugi al verlo, puesto ke creía ke Yami aun no controlaba los asuntos de la cocina muy bien ke digamos.  
  
Después de un desayuno, nada ligero por cierto -solo imaginen: hot-cakes, huevos y tocino, jugo de naranja, y malteada 'ke estomago ¬¬ ^-^'- los tres quedaron por completo satisfechos. Cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, el abuelo se levantó de la mesa para responder mientras ke Yami y Yugi la levantaban y aseaban la cocina.  
  
La llamada, duró tanto tiempo ke cuando Yami y Yugi terminaron de recoger la cocina, el abuelo apenas había colgado. Era bien sabido ke al abuelo no le gustaban las llamadas ke duraran mucho tiempo, y siempre se quedaba de mal humor después de una, pero esta ocasión era diferente, puesto ke el abuelo había entrado en la cocina muy sonriente y feliz a causa de una noticia ke acababan de darle.  
  
-VIVA!!!VIVA!!!! WOOOOW!!! ESTO SI KE ES SUERTE!!!!- gritaba el abuelo lleno de felicidad, pero lo ke mas les sorprendió fue el hecho de comenzara a bailara por todo el lugar como un colegial enamorado.  
  
-Ke es lo ke sucede abuelito? Quién era?- preguntó Yugi con una cara duda, pero el abuelo parecía ke no lo había escuchado, dado ke seguía dando de brincos por la cocina hasta ke se escuchó un sonido extraño.  
  
¡¡¡¡CRASH!!!!  
  
De un momento a otro, el abuelo de Yugi, se encontraba quieto como una estatua con una cara de sufrimiento tocando su espalda con el brazo.  
  
-Abuelito estás bien??!!!  
  
-Señor moto???!!!!  
  
-Sí, solo ayúdenme a enderezarme  
  
Después de ayudarlo y llevarlo a una silla para ke se sentase, comenzaron a interrogarlo acerca de su repentino escape de felicidad, a lo ke el anciano respondió con alegría ke el ke acababa de llamar era nada mas ni nada menos ke su amigo arqueólogo el Sr. Arthur Hopkins, para invitarlo a una excavación en Egipto.  
  
Esto para los jóvenes no tenía sentido, dado ke el Sr. Hopkins lo había invitado muchas otras veces a una excavación, pero al continuar, el abuelo les explicó ke esta era una excavación mas importante ke las otras.  
  
Pasó un buen rato explicándoles el por que de su felicidad.  
  
-Por ese motivo tendré ke ausentarme de la casa por cerca de un mes, si no es ke más- dijo, y Yami tuvo una idea -... por eso quiero ke se encarguen de la tienda de juegos hasta mi regreso.  
  
Ambos asintieron y luego ayudaron al abuelo a empacar sus cosas, y minutos más tarde llegó un taxi por él para llevarlo al aeropuerto.  
  
Cuando el abuelo partió, retornaron aquellos pensamientos ke había tenido antes de el abuelo partiera. Y mirando a Yugi se le acercó y le preguntó ke era lo ke quería hacer en ese momento, alo ke Yugi respondió ke solo quería ver televisión, lo ke desconcertó un poco a Yami.  
  
Cuando se dirigieron a la sala para ver la televisión, Yami se sentó muy junto de Yugi, levantó su brazo para cruzarlo por la espalda del pequeño y abrazarlo muy fuerte, lo ke hizo ke Yugi se sonrojara un poco.  
  
Yami comenzó a besar el cabello de su joven aibou y éste solo sentía como le cosquilleaba el cuerpo, pero se estremeció aun más al sentir ke Yami comenzaba a acariciar su pecho y sus hombros.  
  
-Yami, ke haces?  
  
-Calma Yugi...-diciendo eso, tomó con sus dedos la barbilla del muchacho para besar esos tiernos y suaves labios con sabor a caramelo -ya verás ke todo va a estar bien...  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Tsuka: -AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Voy a llorar ='(  
  
Seto: -Ya deja de estar llorando ¬¬  
  
Tsuka: -Tu no digas nada ke no es asunto tuyo ¬¬  
  
Seto: ....Al menos les dirás porque estás llorando como una niña? ¬_¬  
  
Tsuka: O.o _~_ lo ke sucede es ke no tengo revews!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: -No me sorprende ¬ ¬  
  
Tsuka: - ¬ ¬ no te pregunté. En fin no importa entre menos reviews envíen más podré desquitarme con los personajes ^-^  
  
Seto: eso no me parece justo  
  
Tsuka: empezando por ti!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: ....  
  
Tsuka: pero bueno ojalá este capi les haya gustado mas, y esta vez haya reviews, _-_ pero si no... tendré ke contar la historia con lujo de detalles ^-^  
  
Seto: si claro  
  
Tsuka: ¬¬ ... 'Seto me las pagarás' ^-^ envíen reviews porfa!!! 


	3. Negación

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cómo están todas y todos??? Bueno al parecer no escribo tan mal como pensaba, pero bueno, veo ke a cuatro personas les gustó mi fic así ke decidí ke lo voy a continuar.  
  
Seto: Demasiado humilde, en eso te pareces al perro de Jou...  
  
Tsuka: ¬¬ sigue sin agradarme tu tono... además... COMO PUEDES COMPARARME CON KATSUYA!!!!!????  
  
Seto: por la reacción ke tuviste claro está.....  
  
Tsuka: eres desagradable Seto (pero muy guapo) ya veras me vengaré ¬¬....  
  
Seto: ke dijiste? ¬¬  
  
Tsuka: lo ke oíste!!!! Ahora a contestar Reviews!!!!  
  
Yoh-kun-Fan: Siiii!!! Muerte a Yami!!! No, no te creas. La neta si me lo hubiera propuesto habría hecho el primer capi más calenturiento, pero me pareció que eso quedaría mejor más adelante. Ya verás lo que tiene que hacer para solucionar las cosa y sobre cómo empezó.... bueno, creo que eso ya vas a verlo más adelante. Gracias por tu review!!!  
  
Tikal-neo: Bueno he de decirte ke Yami no es del todo malo (al menos eso creo yo ^.^), digamos ke tiene sus razones y por eso lo hace, y lo de Malik, bueno ya verás ke fue lo ke pasó con él. De hecho cuando me mandaste el review un día antes acababa de actualizar y me dije a mi misma: "mi misma... déjalos sufrir..." pero no pude!!! -Seto: ke tontería ¬¬- Tú cállate Seto!!! En fin, gracias por tu review, me levantó los ánimos para seguir escribiendo!!!  
  
Radfel: Aaahhh .... mi querida amiga..... en primera gracias por ayudarme a subir mi fic!!!! Respondiendo a lo ke dijiste de ke si ya me esperaba ke te quedaras muy tranquila con su situación, pues la verdad es ke no. Ya sé ke me odias y créeme no eres la única. Y créelo, pasó, Yami le hizo eso a Yugi, aunque te duela admítelo. Créeme, te sorprenderás al saber las razones de Yami XDDDDDDD. Y en cuanto a lo de Seto.... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Bueno espero ke sepas a lo ke me refiero, si no habrá ke ver en ke termina todo ^.^ -Seto: loca ¬¬- ù.ú comienza a cansarme tu actitud.  
  
Tsuka: como sea, también le voy a agradecer a mi amiga Azuka (así le digo yo, cualquier parecido con la vida real es mera coincidencia ^.^) porque a ella también le gusto mi fic y me ha dado algunas ideas para continuarlo al igual ke Radfel!!! Gracias mis amigas y ahora sí al fic. Preséntalo Seto!!!.... Seto.... Maldita sea!!!! Seto presenta el fic!!!  
  
Seto: oblígame loca ¬¬...  
  
Tsuka: Grrrrhhhh..... Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! (comienza a lanzarle a Seto ladrillos y materiales de construcción como histérica *no pregunten de donde los saqué* ^.^)  
  
Seto: @_@...  
  
Tsuka: ^.^ como parece ke Seto esta algo indispuesto y yo más tranquila lo presentaré yo!!!! VAMOS AL FIC!!!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
capitulo 3: negación  
  
-Yami, ke haces?  
  
-Calma Yugi...-diciendo eso, tomó con sus dedos la barbilla del muchacho para besar esos tiernos y suaves labios con sabor a caramelo -ya verás ke todo va a estar bien...  
  
En realidad eso no animó mucho pues cuando le terminó de decir esto, Yami comenzó a besarlo aunque de una manera muy suave, y sobre todo cariñosa, y fue aquí donde Yugi comenzó a calmarse y a dejarse llevar por los suaves labios y las caricias de Yami.  
  
Poco a poco, comenzaron a recostarse en el sillón hasta que Yami estuvo por completo encima de Yugi y fue así como empezaron el juego de caricias y palabras las cuales la mayoría provenían de Yami el cual decía:  
  
-Yugi.... te amo... te necesito.... eres mío, solo mío...- al principio Yugi también le correspondía las palabras pero cuando Yami le dijo "... eres mío, solo mío...." recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior y comenzó a temblar, lo cual Yami lo mal interpretó como que el pequeño había comenzado a excitarse y llevó esas caricias a un nivel mayor tocando cada vez más el cuerpo del pequeño el cual al sentir esto se asustó aun más y empezó a moverse muy rápido para poder quitarse a su koi de encima, el cual volvió a mal interpretar las acciones de su aibou y por consecuente comenzó a desvestir a Yugi como lo hizo la noche anterior.  
  
-NOO!!!.... VASTA YAMI DEJAME!!!- gritaba el más pequeño ante las acciones de su amante, ya que éste parecía estar sordo puesto que no acataba las súplicas de su compañero horrorizado por su comportamiento.  
  
Yugi, al ver que su Yami no reaccionaba, comenzó a jalonearlo y a patalear muy fuerte, y para su suerte, pero no para su Yami, una de esas patadas dio en el punto exacto ( ya se imaginaran donde ^.^) y su compañero solo dio un grito tan fuerte ke, bueno, hasta el antiguo Egipto lo escucharon ( hay ke naca soy verdad =P), lo cual le dio la pauta para poder levantarse del sillón e ir corriendo a su habitación dejando a un Yami MUY adolorido y con un nudo en la garganta que lo llamaba para que regresara.  
  
Yugi se encerró en su habitación, y se sentó en una esquina de la misma abrazando sus rodillas y sollozando por lo que había sucedió preguntándose "por que?" y analizando las cosas; él estaba convencido de que si no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, Yami talvez le hubiera hecho lo mismo de la noche anterior, lo que él no quería, pero... lo que le hizo la noche anterior... había sido un accidente no??  
  
Yugi estaba confundido y ya no sabía que más hacer, el solo pensar en la posibilidad de que su Yami, su protector haya... bueno abusado así de su cuerpo lo hacía entristecerse cada vez más y la verdad era que ya no sabía que hacer.  
  
Mientras tanto, en la planta baja, Yami comenzaba a recuperarse de la tremenda patada que su koi le había proporcionado, esperando no haber dañado las joyas de la familia.  
  
Cuando al fin pudo ponerse de pie, comenzó a analizar lo que había pasado sin saber la razón de la actitud que Yugi había tomado hacia él, en verdad, porqué estaba enojado?? Era la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza del antiguo faraón.  
  
Al subir las escaleras y escuchar tras la puerta los sollozos ahogados de su hikari, concedió prudente no molestarlo y salir a dar un paseo para poder hablar con alguien. Pero ahora la pregunta, si quería hacer lo que planeó sería... con quién??  
  
A pesar de que los amigos de Yugi se llevaban bien con Yami, no creía prudente hablar con ellos sobre lo que ocurrió con su aibou, además del hecho de que él no se sentía en tanta confianza con ellos. Necesitaba encontrar a alguien con el que pudiera hablar y con el que la amistad con Yugi no fuera tan estrecha... pero quién??  
  
Al caminar por la calle, Yami seguía pensando en con quien podría hablar; este pensamiento abarcó gran parte de la cabeza del faraón que al cruzar la calle no se dio cuenta de que un auto se acercaba. El conductor al verlo, metió el freno al fondo para evitar arrollarlo; el sonido de las llantas que rechinaban aunado al sonido de la bocina del mismo sacó a Yami de sus pensamientos por un segundo solo para ver al auto acercarse a él.  
  
Yami no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarse caer en el suelo, al ver al auto detenerse a solo unos pocos centímetros de sí.  
  
-QUÉ ES LO QUE SUCEDE?!?!?!?- gritó la persona que salió del auto el cual ahora Yami se daba cuenta de que era una limosina  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* EN CASA DE YUGI */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
-No... no puede ser... el no es capas de hacerme esto... verdad?? El jamás me haría daño y menos de esa forma... no después de lo que me pasó...  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* DE REGRESO EN LA CALLE */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
-PORQUE NO TE FIJAS ANTES DE CRUZAR LA CALLE?!?!?!?  
  
Yami tardó un momento en recuperar la noción de lo que estaba pasando, se sorprendió más al ver a aquella figura alta, de cabellos castaños, ojos azules y fríos como el hielo, un cuerpo bien formado y de apariencia muy formal.  
  
-Que?...- decía algo confundido aún -que fue lo que pasó?  
  
-Eso debería preguntártelo yo animal, en que demonios estabas pensando?  
  
Yami solo lo escucha, esa voz tan rígida que inmuta hasta al más fuerte, y esa actitud pedante que a todos les disgusta; esa persona no sería capas de mantener una amistad unida con nadie, aunque conociera a la perfección a dicha persona.  
  
Esperen!!!  
  
Eso es, esa era la clase de persona a la que estaba buscando, una persona a la que no le importan ni un bledo los sentimientos de los demás. Ésta era la persona con la que debía hablar.  
  
-Kaiba....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
YAA!!! Listo ya esta el tercer capi, algo corto en verdad pero si le daba mas cosas, entonces dónde quedaría el misterio??  
  
Seto: (citando) "...figura alta, de cabellos castaños, ojos azules y fríos como el hielo, un cuerpo bien formado y de apariencia muy formal..." no tenía idea de que así me vieras?? ¬¬...  
  
Tsuka: O.o... eso lo digo para que la gente te vea bien Setito, es que con esa actitud a nadie le agradas y tuve que resaltar algunas de tus cualidades y exagerarlas lo suficiente para que llamaras la atención ^.^'' (si claro como no... que me disculpen los dioses por mentir)  
  
Seto: ¬¬ si claro... espera... A QUIÉN LLAMAS SETITO LOCA!!!!  
  
Tsuka: ù.ú me llamaste loca de nuevo... me las vas a pagar Kaiba... (nota: cuando llamo a la gente por sus apellidos, es porque estoy realmente furiosa y con ganas de tomar venganza) sufrirás toda clase de torturas...  
  
Seto: si claro...  
  
Tsuka: ù.ú... esperen... ya se me ocurrió una idea (mirada y sonrisa macabras)  
  
Seto: o.o...  
  
Tsuka: Dejen Reviews por fa o si no mándenme un mail a mi cuenta. Si no la sabes solo denle clic a mi nombre allá arriba y listo!!! Y si quieren saber que fue lo que le ocurrió a Yugi háganmelo saber o no diré nada ^.^.  
  
Ha Ne Bye!!! 


	4. Confianza

Yaa!!!! Saben lloraré toda la noche y mañana también, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Porqué nadie lee mi fic!!!! Bueno como sea, ya se, ya se, actualicé muy rápido, en verdad solo me tardé dos días del ultimo capi pero lo que sucede es que como ya entro el lunes a la escuela (SI FIJENSE APENAS VOY A REGRESAR DE MIS VACACIONES JAJAJAJA XDDDDD) no sabía cuanto me iba a tardar en actualizar otra vez, así que me dije a mi misma "mi misma actualiza" y lo hice aunque estoy muy triste porque esta vez solo hubo un review y un comentario de felicitaciones. Pero lo veré por el lado amable, menos Reviews MAS SUFRIMIENTO PARA YAMI!!! SIIIII XDDD!!!! Bueno como sea, ahora a contestar el único review que me llego ='(  
  
Radfel: ya se que me odias y ya se que soy una maldita y créeme lo soy de nacimiento y a mucha honra. Y por enésima vez: ADMÍTELO YAMI LO HIZO!!!! Y en cuanto a tus suposiciones sobre Seto y Yami... ya veras lo que sucede. Y créelo tmb ya me han dicho que me voy a morir, no eres la primera, o la última te lo aseguro, y en cuanto a lo del lemon que me pediste por el momento lo pensare y mientras confórmate con este capi. Gracias por tus comentarios, créeme me halagan mucho y animan a seguir, solo espero que sea cierto lo que dices ='( .  
  
Bueno son todos los Reviews para la mala suerte de Yami, pero a mi me va a encantar hacerlo sufrir!!!! Y también quiero agradecer de nuevo a mi amiga Azuka por animarme!!! Bueno creo que eso es todo pero ahora que lo pienso... dónde está Seto????  
  
Seto: hmp!!!!... hmp!!!  
  
Tsuka: Ah, claro ya me acordé, lo até y amordacé en una silla por maldito ^.^!!  
  
Seto: hmp!!!! hmp!!!! hmp!!!! hmp!!!! hmp!!!!  
  
Tsuka: Maldito!!! Deja de mentármela estúpido!!! UPS, como sea vamos ahora al fic!!!  
  
(n/a: Yu-Gi-Oh no es mío, solo tomo los personajes para hacer historias ^- ^) (n/a: ADVERTENCIA: este capi contiene lectura ke no es apta para todas las edades, para ser más específicos este si contiene lemon -por fa no me acusen!!! ^-^'- si esta clase de lectura les incomoda mejor ni lean!! Advertidos) (n/a: amantes de la pareja de Ryu y Bakura sacien sus necesidades!!!)  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
capitulo 4: confianza  
  
Mientras que Yami seguía escarbando en sus recuerdos, en otro lugar de la ciudad de Dominio, un chico de apariencia frágil y cabellos blancos al igual ke su piel llegaba a su casa con un humor parecido al del joven de cabellos tricolor.  
  
Al entrar a su casa, lanza su mochila al piso y azota la puerta, alertando a su pareja que había llegado de la escuela.  
  
De la cocina, se asoma una figura la cual era muy parecida al joven adolescente, pero ésta es un poco más alta y con una mirada distinta.  
  
-Bienvenido aibou, que tal la escuela?  
  
-Del asco como siempre- contesta un tanto molesto el joven que se encontraba recostado en el sofá en ese momento.  
  
-Problemas???  
  
-Más de los que quisiera  
  
-Siguen con el asunto del estúpido faraón??- dijo Bakura con un tono molesto.  
  
-Si... - le respondió Ryu - aun no puedo creer que esto nos haya pasado... es decir, quién habría pensado que una persona como Yami sería capaz de hacer tanto daño?... no logro entenderlo.  
  
-No lo intentes o te harás más daño- dijo Bakura sentándose a un lado de su pequeña luz, y abrazándolo para que se sintiera mejor.  
  
Hecho esto, se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos y mirando hacia la nada. Bakura comenzó a besar lenta y tiernamente el cabello de Ryu mientras que éste solo se quedaba quieto recibiendo las caricias que su compañero le daba.  
  
Ryu detuvo un momento a Bakura, el cual, creyó que estaba incomodando a su pequeño, pero al ver el rostro de su hikari lleno de ternura, se sorprendió de lo que éste hizo.  
  
Ryu tomó el rostro de Bakura entre sus manos y lo acercó lentamente al suyo, uniendo sus labios con los de su contraparte para comenzar un suave pero apasionado beso. Esto desconcertó a Bakura por un momento al no saber a que se debía esa reacción de su compañero; era bien sabido que Ryu al ser un chico tan tímido no era capaz de hacer tal acto, pero como se acababa de dar cuenta eso no era del todo cierto.  
  
Bakura correspondió el beso de su aibou profundizándolo un poco más a lo que Ryu no puso resistencia.  
  
Ambos comenzaron a darse carisias entre sí, mientras profundizaban más aquel beso, duraron así algunos minutos hasta que el aire comenzó a faltarles y hubo la necesidad de poner un alto que esperaban no fuera muy prolongado para llevar el delicado y necesario oxígeno a su sistema.  
  
Al separarse, ambos respiraban un tanto agitados, con las mejillas sonrojadas y mirándose uno al otro a los ojos. A Bakura le encantaba mirar en esos ojos grandes u profundos los cuales le daban calidez a su alma.  
  
Ahora fue Bakura quien comenzó el beso que a diferencia del primero, fue mas profundo y apasionado al principio, pero Ryu no se negó y correspondió inmediatamente; poco a poco las caricias fueron más y más provocativas.  
  
Mientras que Ryu se dedicaba solamente a acariciar la espalda de su parte oscura, Bakura comenzaba a acariciar las piernas de su hikari cada vez más cerca de su entrepierna, lo ke liberaba ligeros gemidos de éste dentro de su boca. Bakura comenzó a inclinarse sobre Ryu para que así quedaran recostados sobre el sofá, pero Ryu lo detuvo.  
  
-Bakura... no...- dijo apartándolo un poco  
  
-Lo siento, no quise presionarte- contestó Bakura, pero al tratar de levantarse del sofá una mano sostuvo su muñeca.  
  
-No, no quise decir eso...  
  
-...?  
  
-Me refiero a ke no aquí, el sofá es muy incomodo- le dijo su hikari mientras sus mejillas todas rosas por los besos acentuaban su color.  
  
Bakura comprendió lo que su aibou le quiso decir así que solo le sonrió y pasando una mano por debajo de sus piernas y otra por su espalda, lo cargó para llevarlo escaleras arriba mientras no dejaba de admirar aquel ser que tanto amaba.  
  
Al terminar de subir las escaleras, Bakura llevó a su aibou a su habitación para depositarlo lentamente en la cama para después regresar a cerrar la puerta con seguro; al girar a la cama para ver de nuevo a su querido hikari, éste estaba recargado sobre sus codos mirándolo fijamente.  
  
Por unos momentos, Bakura solo se quedó mirándolo, como hipnotizado, pero fue sacado de ese estado por la voz de su luz.  
  
-Bakura... acércate...  
  
-Si... - dicho esto, Bakura se acercó lentamente hacia la cama para recostarse encima de su hikari y comenzar a besarlo tiernamente y así comenzar de nuevo el juego de caricias.  
  
Bakura solo acaricia a su Ryu con delicadeza mientras profundiza un poco más el beso, a lo que su contraparte responde con lo mismo, pero en un repentino movimiento, Ryu quedó encima de su amado y se separó un poco para verlo más detenidamente mientras le lanzaba una de sus miradas más tiernas, lo cual a Bakura le fascinó, pero aun mas le sorprendió el hecho de que su pequeño comenzara a tener la iniciativa para hacer las cosas que antes no hacía. Aunque le doliera admitirlo, Yami lo había enseñado bien... pero... a costa de que???  
  
El más pequeño se sentó en las piernas de su amado comenzando a frotar poco a poco su entrepierna con la de Bakura, liberando unos leves gemidos por ambas partes; sin dejar de hacer esto, se inclinó hacia delante para comenzar a desabotonar la camisa de su compañero mientras daba unos ligeros besos y algunas mordidas en ese pecho que le parecía tan perfecto, teniendo como respuesta la satisfacción de su parte oscura la cual, solo se limitaba a acariciarlo después de haberle sacado el saco del uniforme y colocar ambas manos debajo de su camisa.  
  
Cada movimiento, cada roce que tenían sus cuerpos era perfecto en todo el sentido de la palabra, no habían terminado aun de desvestirse cuando ya estaban cubiertos por el sudor y bastante agitados pero a la espera de más. Cada uno de estos movimientos y cada una de las frases que se decían mutuamente, eran el mejor afrodisíaco que jamás hallan podido encontrar.  
  
Cuando al fin pudieron deshacerse de todo ese estorbo, con la excepción delos bóxers (n/a: entiéndase por estorbo la ropa) se quedaron sin aire por unos instantes después de todo el movimiento que habían hecho y de tan excitados que se encontraban.  
  
Bakura se sentó en la cama dejando a un Ryu algo confundido, mientras que éste estaba hincado sobre la misma mirando a su contraparte con una expresión de duda, pero Bakura solo lo miró y le sonrió al tiempo que se levantaba y se quitaba muy seductoramente los bóxer frente a su compañero que adquirió un tono aún más rojo pero elevando así su excitación.  
  
Al estar ya por completo desnudo, Bakura se acercó a Ryu haciéndolo que se recostara mientras que lo besaba profundamente. Comenzó a bajar por todo el pecho de su hikari, besándolo y mordisqueando un poco aquí y allá, lamiendo algunas partes y acariciando otras. Hizo una pequeña parada en sus pezones para succionarlos y lamerlos primero uno mientras que con la mano acaricia y el otro y haciendo lo mismo con el segundo una y otra vez hasta que quedaron ya muy duros y entonces comenzó a bajar por todo su abdomen mientras ke su hikari solo lanzaba ligeros gemidos y acariciaba la cabeza de su otro yo. Al seguir bajando por el cuerpo de su amante, Bakura se topó con los bóxer de Ryu y con una sola mano, lentamente, comenzó a bajarlos mientras exhalaba su aliento caliente cerca del sexo de su amado lo cual producía que Ryu se excitara aun más. Al deshacerse de ellos, Bakura miró el miembro de su contraparte y miró un poco más arriba para encontrarse con que éste tenía los ojos cerrados en la espera de lo que su amado llegara a hacer.  
  
Por hacer esperar más a Ryu, Bakura comenzó a acariciar sus piernas mientras que éste las abría instintivamente lo que a Bakura le agradó mucho.  
  
-...Bakura....- susurraba el más pequeño  
  
Al no resistir más tentación, Bakura lamió la punta del miembro de su amante, lo que liberó un gemido de placer y asombro por parte de su koi, lo cual lo incitó más para seguir con su labor lamiendo, succionando y mordisqueando levemente el miembro de su luz, al principio lento, pero con el tiempo más y más rápido, hasta que dejó de hacer todo lo demás y se dedicó solo a succionarlo cada vez con más fuerza, lo que provocaba que su contraparte moviera sus caderas al ritmo que él lo succionaba sin poder hacer otra cosa que no fuera gemir y lanzar gritos llenos de pasión a pulmón abierto.  
  
-Ahhhh.... Bakuraaahhh... ohhhh, si.... ahhhh... BakurAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!- gritó al sentir su orgasmo y liberarse dentro de la boca de su amado arqueando la espalda mientras que este tragaba hasta la última gota del delicioso elixir.  
  
Bakura se levanto de la entrepierna de su koi con un par de hilos blancos a los costados de sus labios.  
  
-Te gusto?- le pregunta a lo ke solo le responde asintiendo con la cabeza y los ojos entre cerrados por el placer - entonces...  
  
Bakura se hincó en la cama tomando las piernas de si hikari y colocándolas alrededor de su cintura, para luego, de un solo movimiento penetrarlo liberando ambos un gemido de placer y con esto comenzando a embestirlo de una manera suave pero a un ritmo rápido, haciendo que ambos lo disfrutaran.  
  
-ahhh... Bakura... más... mas...  
  
Bakura solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a ir más adentro del pequeño que lo tenía aprisionado entre sus piernas y sus brazos.  
  
Más y más rápido, cada vez más fuerte, y más adentro, en toda la casa, que por suerte estaba bacía se podían escuchar los gemidos y gritos de placer de ambos, que con el transcurso de poco tiempo comenzaban a hacerse más y más fuertes a medida que la potencia de las embestidas aumentaban.  
  
El tiempo siguió pasando y parecía que no iban a terminar hasta que por fin el orgasmo llegó.  
  
-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! BAKURAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
-OOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUAHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Ambos terminaron simultáneamente, y con unas pocas embestidas más leves Bakura salió de un muy agotado Ryu, y se acomodó a un lado de éste quien se movió para quedar frente a su espíritu el cuál lo abrazó y lo acurrucó en su pecho.  
  
-Te gusto?  
  
-....- solo asintió con la cabeza  
  
-Que tienes?  
  
-Nada... es solo que....  
  
-Sabes que puedes contármelo  
  
-Quiero disculparme contigo por no haberte hecho caso cuando me advertiste de... tu sabes  
  
-Ya no pienses en eso, ya verás que todo se arreglará  
  
-Gracias Bakura por ser tan comprensivo  
  
-No hay de que mi aibou...  
  
Así se quedaron un largo rato, descansando pero sin dormir, abrazándose el uno al otro sin decir o hacer nada solo sintiendo el cuerpo cálido de su amor a su lado después de no haberlo hecho en mucho tiempo.  
  
Pero aún había algo que los preocupaba, porqué no podían sacarse de la cabeza esos momentos que pasaron hace algunos días pero que les habían hecho tanto daño, no solo a ellos, sino también a los amigos más cercanos que tenían.  
  
"Qué estarán haciendo en este momento Malik y Marik?" pensaba el antiguo ladrón de tumbas mientras miraba a la nada dentro de esa pequeña habitación.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Tsuka: que tal!!! Bueno ya se a la mejor querían ver lo que pasaba entre Seto y Yami pero me pareció que eso sería mejor verlo después. No piensan igual!?!?!?!  
  
Seto: no ¬¬  
  
Tsuka: A ti no te pregunté!!! Sigue así y volveré a atarte!!! ù.ú como sea, si no quieren ver a Yami sufrir manden Reviews con sus comentarios, amenazas y pedidos!!! Bueno ahora nos veremos después!!! Seto despídete  
  
Seto: ¬¬ adiós....  
  
Tsuka: amargado ¬¬  
  
Ha-Ne-Bye!! 


	5. Confusiones

Yaa!! Ke tal!!! Estoy muy feliz y contenta siiiiii!!!!! Viva por mí, viva por ustedes, viva por los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!!!! ..... ya me calmé.  
  
Seto: y ahora que te pasa loca...  
  
Tsuka: Setito!!!! Que felicidad verte!!!  
  
Seto: O.o ahora si te volviste loca- Tsuka salta por toda la habitación como loca gritando felizmente.  
  
Seth: está feliz porque recibió ocho Reviews  
  
Seto: y eso que... oye tu que haces aquí????  
  
Tsuka: eso te lo digo luego hay que celebrar!!!  
  
Seth: será mejor que contestes los Reviews y pases a la historia o los lectores dejarán de leer.  
  
Tsuka: O.o tienes razón, a contestar Reviews!!!!!!  
  
Dreigon: Si ke Yami se muera!!! No no te creas, a muchos les agrada y si lo mato ellos me matan. Me pregunto porque son tus personajes menos preferidos del anime? En fin, gracias por tus comentarios y por el dato!!!..... espera.... me dejaste dos Reviews!!!! Waho!!! En fin, si a veces hay esos problemas ya me ha pasado, pero gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribirme un mail, me hace sentirme bien. Y lo del título... ya lo verás más adelante. En cuanto a lo de la frase de despedida, yo tmb lo he visto de esa forma, pero la primera ves que lo vi estaba con "h", supongo que si lo cambiaría, pero creo que es como mi firma personal a la hora de despedirme. Pero te agradezco mucho tu aclaración. Ojalá te guste este capi. Disfrútalo!!! Ha-Ne-Bye!!!  
  
aby_girl: gracias por tu comentario, y créeme no eres la única que lo quiere ver sufrir, y si quieres ver que tanto hizo para merecer eso, sigue la historia de cerca. Que bueno que te gusto ese capi, aunque espero hacer lemons mejores ^.^!!!!  
  
Sophia: hola, que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, y no sabía que te había enganchado, parece ser que la historia lleva buena trama porque esta cumpliendo su cometido. Si todos quieren ver sufrir a Yami excepto cierta personita ..... como sea, si quieres acceder al capi cuatro, en la dirección donde dice "chapter=3" cambia el tres por el cuatro y listo!!! Gracias por tu review!!!  
  
nethed: si que todos sufran.... PERO MI NEKO NO!!! Bueno tal vez si, es divertido hacerlos sufrir a todos!!!! Que sufran siiiiii!!! Bueno ya es que es la desvelada y el trabajo me levante a las 8 de la mañana y ya son las 3 de la mañana del día siguiente y yo sigo trabajando en esto..... soy adicta!!!! No como crees. Considerare tu propuesta sería divertido hacerlo.... gracias por tu review!!!!  
  
Kmy Kusanagi: JE-JE-JE (risa nerviosa) parece ser que tus sospechas eran ciertas, porque en cuanto cambie eso, fue cuando me llegaron mas Reviews, muchas gracias amiga!!!! No te preocupes por lo del otro review con este que me mandaste esta muy bien, me alegra que te guste mi historia, yo pensé que a nadie le iba a gustar y parece que me equivoqué, te juro que este review es el más grande que me ha llegado y te lo agradezco mucho!!! Me parece gracioso que encuentres divertidos mis comentarios, solo espero que no sean muy estúpidos (Seto: lo son ¬¬...-) TU CALLATE SETO!!!!.!!!! O.o como sea, solo me quedó una pequeña duda: porque por mi bien??? Jeje hasta la pregunta es necia. Créeme yo también soy una sádica por eso hice este fic ^.^. A mi me gustan muchas de las parejas de aquí y lo de tu recomendación es pan caliente recién cocinado ya lo veras...... créeme no eres incoherente, yo si, pero lo de la paciencia me sobra... eso espero.... como sea, gracias por tu review y lo del asunto de los mismos ya esta resuelto!!!! Gracias por avisarme eres una muy buena amiga!!!! QUE VIVAN LAS ESCRITORAS DE FICS!!!!!!  
  
Croque: jeje que bueno que te gustó, gracias por tu review!!!!  
  
Tikal-neo: parece que te gustó mucho mi capi lemon con Ryo y Bakura jeje, no creeme que un review no hace daño, es mas me ayuda mucho, GRACIAS!!!!!  
  
Bueno parece que ya fueron todos, uf... estoy agotada, todo el día trabajando, ahora son las 3:30 de la mañana y no me he quitado de aquí, je je, no importa, .....O.o Seto, Seth que están haciendo????  
  
Seto: abriendo el club "TODOS CONTRA YAMI!!!"  
  
Seth: creí que se llamaba "HAGAMOS SUFRIR A YAMI!!!"  
  
Seto: es lo mismo  
  
Tsuka: ke ternura ¬¬... como sea, gracias por todos sus Reviews y espero que este capi les guste, y sorry por la demora, lo que sucede es que había estado un poco ocupada. Ahora si al capi!!!  
  
(n/a: Yu-Gi-Oh no es mío, solo tomo los personajes para hacer historias ^- ^) (n/a: ADVERTENCIA: este capi contiene lectura ke no es apta para todas las edades, -por fa no me acusen!!! ^-^'- si esta clase de lectura les incomoda mejor ni lean!! Advertidos ahora al fic)  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
capitulo 5: Confusiones  
  
Yami seguía recordando todo lo sucedido anteriormente mientras seguía recostado en su cama; había recordado todo a la perfección hasta el momento de haber encontrado a Seto después de que este casi lo atropella. Sumido en sus pensamientos, se exaltó un poco al escuchar el sonido del teléfono de nuevo y presintiendo que Yugi no respondería, lo tomó y contesto la llamada.  
  
-Moshi-moshi?  
  
-Hola habla Jou, se encuentra Yugi de casualidad?  
  
-Ah! Jou que sorpresa! Como estás?  
  
-Ah eres tu- dujo en un tono con fastidio  
  
-Si a mi también me da un gusto saludarte ¬¬.  
  
-Deja de fastidiar quieres, ahora pásame a Yugi!!!  
  
-Lo siento pero él no quiere hablar ahora con nadie.  
  
-Lo dice él o tú?  
  
-Él!!  
  
-Si claro, como no. Sabes qué? Mejor llamo luego, no quiero molestarme más de lo que ya estoy- dijo colgando el teléfono.  
  
Yami solo suspiró teniendo aun el teléfono en la mano, lo frustraba tanto no saber porqué había pasado todo y peor aún, el saber que todo este asunto era su culpa. Bueno ahora lo mejor sería tratar de seguir recordando y buscar una solución antes de que todo esto empeorara.  
  
El asunto, a pesar de ya llevar algún tiempo de haber sucedido, era como un incendio provocado sin intenciones, empezó lento y silencioso, con uno que otro incidente, pero a medida que paso el tiempo, comenzó a tomar fuerza y a hacerse mayor, al punto en que por más que quisieran pararlo, no podían, a pesar de haber dejado de echarle leña al fuego.  
  
Yami colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a su cama para arreglarla y cambiar las sábanas; estaba cabizbajo, muy deprimido, al parecer en ese momento no quería recordar nada, puesto que cada recuerdo del daño que le había hecho a su hikari y a sus amigos lo hacía sentirse peor; era bien sabido que Yami nunca se había sentido muy a gusto con los amigos de Yugi, y después de los hechos del mes pasado se sentía mucho peor, y si bien a ellos les caía muy bien Yami, después de eso no lo querían ver ni en pintura.  
  
Mientras terminaba de arreglar su habitación, el abuelo llamaba a Yami para que lo ayudara con la cena, ya que era el turno de Yugi de prepararla, pero como parecía que no estaba de muchos ánimos, y el abuelo no quería que se lastimara al tratar de hacerlo. Yami solo dijo que en un momento bajaba.  
  
Al estar ya en la cocina, Yami escucho lo que le pidió que preparara para la cena mientras que él seguía atendiendo la tienda. Yami asintió y comenzó a preparar filete de res con salsa, lo que le recordó a Kaiba (n/a: tengo entendido que esa es la comida favorita de mi Seto ^.^), cosa que no hacía muy a menudo, pero también lo hizo recordar en que parte de sus recuerdos se había quedado.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Esa era la clase de persona a la que estaba buscando, una persona a la que no le importan ni un bledo los sentimientos de los demás. Ésta era la persona con la que debía hablar.  
  
-Kaiba....  
  
-... que es lo que estabas pensando pedazo de animal!?!?!?!?  
  
-...yo... espera... A QUIEN LLAMAS ANIMAL!?!?!?  
  
-A TI POR SUPUESTO!!!!  
  
-AHORA VERÁS!!!- le dijo lanzándose contra él, o al menos eso fue lo que intentó, porque al momento de moverse, sintió un ligero dolor en el pecho y se dejó caer en el piso, después todo comenzó a darle vueltas y ya no veía bien, lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en una cama muy cómoda y muy grande en una habitación con las mismas características de la cama, se encontraba un poco adolorido, y algo cansado, pero parecía estar bien, aunque aun se sentía un poco mareado.  
  
-Valla, hasta que despertaste, estuviste dormido todo el día.  
  
Esa voz...  
  
-Te sientes mejor?  
  
-...si... eso creo... donde...  
  
-Ya no hables estas algo débil, estás en mi casa, "de nuevo"- pensó para si –parece ser que tenemos a un adicto a algo aquí.  
  
-A que te refieres Kaiba?- preguntaba aun algo débil.  
  
-El doctor dice que te desmayaste a causa de una sobre dosis de alguna sustancia rara, dijo ke no recordaba bien los efectos de ésta pero que ahora ke tu cuerpo ya la liberó estarás bien. Y... me dirás porque te cruzaste en frente de mi limosina?  
  
-Yo... estaba... estaba... -No lo recuerdas? Pero que tonto.  
  
-Deja de llamarme así. Yo estaba BUSCÁNDOTE!!!  
  
Kaiba solo se quedó algo sorprendido por la respuesta de su acompañante.  
  
-Buscándome? Pero que incoherencias estás diciendo? Parece que la fiebre regresó a tu cuerpo.  
  
Yami lo miraba con una cara algo molesta, pero sabía que si quería hablar con él, iba a tener que aguantar todo lo que éste le dijera para evitarse problemas.  
  
-*supiro* te buscaba porque necesito hablar contigo....- dijo en voz baja, pero Kaiba lo logró escuchar –Necesito que me ayudes con un problema que tengo  
  
-Vuelves a mi después de lanzarme como a un perro de tu vida, para pedirme ayuda? Que es lo que estás pensando Yami?  
  
-Yo... no lo se... es solo... que necesito tu ayuda  
  
-'suspiro' Qué es lo que quieres? Que quieres ahora de mi?  
  
-Solo tu ayuda.  
  
-Para qué? Para que de nuevo me uses como a un juguete? No Yami, ya no, no soy un juguete que tomes cuando necesites desahogar tus necesidades.  
  
-Yo no te quiero para eso!!!  
  
-Entonces para qué?  
  
-Necesito hablar contigo  
  
-Vístete, almorzarás con Mokuba y conmigo y luego hablaremos, no tardes  
  
Yami solo asintió con la cabeza y miró a Kaiba salir de la habitación con paso firme como siempre. Era extraño, después de todo, Kaiba parecía haber tomado lo del rompimiento muy bien, pero al parecer no había olvidado del todo la relación, pero no podía preocuparse ahora por eso, cuando de pronto una idea cruzó por su mente:  
  
"Y si Kaiba toma esta oportunidad para alejarme de Yugi y volver con él? Tal vez no sea tan imparcial como creo, pero, y que tal si no toma en cuenta eso? Es decir, Kaiba nunca deja que un asunto intervenga con otro, tal vez esta no sea la excepción... o si?"  
  
No, Seto Kaiba no sería capaz de aprovecharse de una situación como ésta, al menos eso era lo que él pensaba, pero... y si tenían razón esos sentimientos?  
  
-Date prisa!!  
  
Ese grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Ya voy no me grites!!- dijo terminando de alistarse para almorzar. Notó algo diferente en su ropa, estaba limpia y olía diferente. Se suponía que después de la caída, debió estar algo sucia dado que había caído en un charco, pero no era así, parecía que la habían lavado, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado utilizando una de las pijamas del CEO, lo que lo hizo ponerse un poco rojo.  
  
Al salir de la habitación se encontró con que Kaiba lo había estado esperando, Yami le dijo que no era necesario que lo esperara, que conocía donde estaba el comedor a lo que el CEO le respondió que estaban en otra área de la casa a la que él nunca había ido, y si lo dejaba solo seguramente se perdería. Yami se quedó un poco impresionado, las veces que él había estado en la casa Kaiba habían sido muchas, y él creía que había recorrido una buena parte de ésta, pero al caminar por los nuevos pasillos para su conocimiento, se dio cuenta de ke la mansión era más grande por dentro de lo ke parecía por fuera.  
  
-Seto... cómo es posible que tú y Mokuba puedan vivir en esta casa tan grande y no aburrirse!?!?!?  
  
-No me llames por mi nombre no tienes permiso de hacerlo- dijo con su habitual tono frío  
  
-Lo siento...  
  
-Yo no paso mucho tiempo en la mansión, Mokuba es el que más tiempo está aquí, pero no se aburre, tiene sus videojuegos.  
  
-Mmmm... yo no conocía esta parte de la casa, porqué no me la habías mostrado cuando estuve aquí?  
  
-Porque esta es el área de los dormitorios de los empleados, no suelo venir aquí. Como verás hasta las habitaciones de los empleados son espaciosas.  
  
-Más bien lujosas ¬¬  
  
-Si te gustan, puedo darte una  
  
-¿?- Yami estaba muy confundido, no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, Seto Kaiba estaba ofreciéndole una habitación en su casa!!. Tal vez esos sentimientos de duda no eran del todo falsos.  
  
-Claro, te daré una si te la ganas como todos los demás aquí: Trabajando para mí  
  
Muy bien, pensamientos de duda a la basura, Seto Kaiba solo estaba mofándose de él de nuevo.  
  
-Por quién me tomas eh?!?!? Por otro de tus sirvientes!?!?!?  
  
-Yo solo te estaba haciendo una oferta de trabajo, si no la quieres es tu problema. Muchos matarían por trabajar para mí.  
  
-Si, claro, como no- dijo en tono sarcástico.  
  
Siguieron caminando un rato más hasta que al fin llegaron al área donde estaba el comedor y caminaron hacia la cocina, donde estaba un comedor más pequeño en el que el pequeño hermano del CEO ya los estaba esperando impacientes.  
  
-Valla!!! Hasta que llegan, que estaban haciendo que se tardaron tanto?  
  
Ante el comentario, Yami no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, a diferencia de Kaiba que solo se limitó a sentarse y decirle a su hermano:  
  
-Yami acaba de despertar, y tardó en vestirse.  
  
-Pero... qué fue lo que dijo el doctor hermano?  
  
-Que para mi desgracia, este se iba a poner bien.  
  
-Seto!!  
  
-Déjalo Mokuba, no importa, ya me estoy acostumbrando- esa reacción era poco común en el espíritu, dado que él no se llevaba bien con el CEO; el dejar que lo insultara era algo que creía imposible llegar a ver, a pesar de la relación que sabía que ellos dos habían tenido. Algo andaba mal, pero no le gustaba meterse en asuntos ajenos, así que no prestó mucha atención y solo se dedico a indicarle su asiento a Yami y ubicarse en el suyo propio.  
  
El almuerzo pasó rápido y sin problemas, tal vez por que los únicos que estaban charlando en la mesa eran Mokuba y Seto, mientras que Yami solo se dedicaba a escuchar e ingerir los alimentos ke para su gusto eran deliciosos.  
  
Al terminar de almorzar, Seto le indicó a Mokuba que fuera a su habitación a hacer sus labores de la escuela, a lo que el pequeño solo asintió y se despidió de su hermano y de Yami para luego dirigirse corriendo a su habitación.  
  
El CEO solo le dedicó una de sus clásicas miradas frías a Yami y se dirigió hacia un estudio dándole a entender al espíritu que lo siguiera. Al llegar al estudio de la planta baja de la mansión, ambos entraron y Kaiba cerró la puerta con llave para que nadie los molestara.  
  
Por unos momentos hubo un silencio muy incomodo el cual fue roto por el espíritu diciendo:  
  
-Aún es temprano, no deberías estar en tu empresa?  
  
-Viniste a aquí a hablar sobre lo que hago en mi tiempo? Para que lo sepas tomé el día libre, y si no tienes algo mejor que decirme mejor vete, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo contigo.  
  
-Yo solo preguntaba..... pero.... si tengo otra cosa que decirte.... más bien.... necesito que me ayudes con un problema....  
  
-Habla- dijo en tono seco sentándose en uno de los sofás que ahí se encontraban.  
  
-Primero necesito saber algo; que tan buena es tu relación con Yugi y sus amigos?  
  
-A Yugi no lo soporto al igual que a sus amigos, eso lo sabes bien, cuál es el punto?  
  
-El punto es.... que necesito un consejo, o que al menos alguien me explique qué fue lo que sucedió.... y tu..... siendo como eres, imagine que podrías ayudarme.  
  
-Ve al grano que mi paciencia se acaba.  
  
-Verás, ayer cuando Yugi llegó de la escuela, yo no estaba, pero al llegar a la tienda y verlo me dio mucha felicidad y lo abracé y en ese momento, sentí como si algo cambiara dentro de mí y me hiciera sentir la necesidad de hacer..... bueno, de hacer mío a Yugi- diciendo esto, Yami miró un poco sonrojado y preocupado a Kaiba, esperando un a expresión de enojo o algo por el estilo ante el comentario de Yami, pero se sorprendió y tranquilizó un poco al ver que el CEO no había cambiado su expresión y prosiguió –lo cargué y lo llevé a su habitación y al posarlo sobre la cama y mirarlo, sentí algo extraño, me quedé solo mirándolo sin hacer nada, hasta que un impulso me llenó por completo y me abalancé sobre Yugi y comencé a tratarlo con fuerza, el solo decía que no pero yo ya no me podía contener, es algo difícil de explicar pero la sensación de poder que me llenó en ese instante era tan grande que no la pude reprimir y olvidé hacer muchas cosas e hice otras con tal fuerza que.... creo que lastimé a Yugi, porque comenzó a sangrar y a llorar, pero no me pude detener, ese sentimiento era excitante. Al terminar, me quedé dormido, y en la mañana Yugi se asustó al ver la sangre en su cama pero no había porque, solo nos excedimos un poco y no fue mucho lo que lo lastimé así que solo lo tranquilicé y..... después de desayunar, ese sentimiento volvió a mi y..... Yugi se puso muy nervioso cuando me le acerqué, pero creo que.... no se, tal ves solo estaba jugando pero cuando continué, el me pateó y salió huyendo a su habitación.... bueno, creo que eso es todo, que piensas?  
  
-Pienso que hablas demasiado- dijo secamente  
  
-No es gracioso, necesito que me des tu opinión.  
  
-Acerca de que?  
  
-De lo que acabo de decirte de que más?  
  
-Me refiero a que hagas una pregunta en concreto, no solo me cuentes lo que te sucedió esta mañana!!  
  
-Ah, pues, quería que me dijeras o me ayudaras a comprender que fue lo que sucedió o porque Yugi no se me quiere acercar.  
  
-Solo te haré una pregunta antes, él hizo lo de anoche a voluntad?  
  
-Creo que si  
  
-Como que "crees", deberías estar seguro!!!!  
  
-No lo sé, yo solo sé que me estaba concentrando en lo que estaba haciendo!!!  
  
-Bien, te diré lo que pienso. Pienso que anoche abusaste del enano, pienso que esta mañana intentaste lo mismo, y pienso que eres una persona que no sabe medir las consecuencias de sus actos y no admite lo que hace.  
  
-A que te refieres con que no se medir las consecuencias de mis actos?- preguntó, imaginándose que tal ves ya no estaban hablando del mismo tema.  
  
-Me refiero a que te dejaste llevar por tus impulsos hacia el enano a sabiendas que lo que estabas haciendo lo afectaría mucho sobre todo sabiendo lo que le ocurrió antes. Pero por otro lado, habías sentido esa sensación que sentiste antes?  
  
-No, solo esas dos veces.  
  
-Entonces algo que hayas hecho antes de cada cosa debió despertar ese sentimiento, no te parece?  
  
-Tal vez, pero que?  
  
-Eso te toca averiguarlo, ahora si no hay nada más vete, tengo cosas que hacer  
  
-Creí que te habías tomado el día libre?  
  
-Eso no te importa, pero si quieres un consejo, averigua que esta pasando y ve con el enano a ver si esta bien, no vaya a ser que haga una tontería como solo ustedes saben, y no le cuentes nada a sus amigos o a su abuelo porque te aseguro que te lincharán.  
  
-Si lo se- se acerca a la puerta e intenta abrirla pero tiene llave –oye, Se... es decir Kaiba, me abres?  
  
-Claro- abre la puerta –ahora vete.  
  
-Si- sale del estudio –gracias, me ayudaste mucho  
  
-Si lo que tu digas, ya vete porque me estas fastidiando  
  
Yami solo asintió y se dirigió a la puerta de la mansión para irse mientras que Kaiba solo lo miraba por uno de los monitores de seguridad irse, hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía eso, pero ya no le importaba, lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, era solo cuento del pasado.  
  
-Seto, hermano, estás bien?  
  
-Si Mokuba no te preocupes  
  
Pero era imposible, él era el único que había visto a Seto como había tomado lo del rompimiento con Yami, y era el único que sabía como lo había afectado. Así es, Seto Kaiba había sufrido un poco por el rompimiento con Yami, pero a esas alturas parecía pensar cada vez menos en esa situación. Él había aceptado los sentimientos de Yami por su aibou, y sabía que no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.... nada.  
  
Mientras tanto, Yugi comenzaba a salir de su trance al escuchar el timbre de la casa-tienda sonar como si alguien no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que estar molestando a la gente con el; se levantó del piso de su habitación con algo de pereza y bajo las escaleras un tanto molesto por el sonido constante que el timbre daba.  
  
Al abrir la puerta no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues ya lo tenían acorralado en el piso y completamente inmóvil, al abrir los ojos se encontró con unos color miel que lo miraban de una manera muy extraña; un tanto preocupado, Yugi trata de levantarse pero no puede hacerlo ya que su captor le esta impidiendo todo movimiento. Él se sentía extraño, puesto que esa mirada ya la había visto antes y no le gustaba nada, ya que cuando Jounouchi Katsuya tenía esa mirada era porque algo había pasado, y en su opinión algo malo, muy malo.  
  
-Jou...... quítate, no puedo respirar.....  
  
-Ups, lo siento viejo no me di cuenta- dijo levantándose y ayudando a su amigo a levantarse para luego quedarse viendo el uno al otro un largo tiempo.  
  
-Jou, ya dime que es lo que pasa, no me gusta que me tengas en suspenso.  
  
-Pasar?... que te hace pensar que algo pasa?...- dijo algo temeroso y volviendo su vista a otro lado.  
  
-Jou, a mi no me puedes mentir, se que algo pasa, necesito que me digas que es. Se que cuando tienes esa mirada es porque algo esta pasando.  
  
-....- Jou se quedó en silenció por un minuto, no sabía si decirle lo que había visto, pero creía justo que su mejor amigo lo supiera. (n/a: si claro como si eso sucediera en la vida real)  
  
Yugi comenzó a ponerle una cara entre inocente e inconforme con algo de angustia al joven rubio, el cual no pudo resistirlo más al ver a su amigo así, entonces se decidió hablar por así decirlo. -Yug... amigo... veras...  
  
-Jou ve al grano o harás que me moleste contigo.  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya suspiro un poco, para después concentrarse en las exactas palabras con las que le comunicaría a su amigo lo que acababa de ver.  
  
-Jouno...  
  
-Esta bien... ya me tranquilicé... verás Yug, lo que sucede es que pasé por la casa de Kaiba camino acá y me encontré a Yami saliendo de la casa de ese tonto, tan normal como si nada extraño hubiera en eso y se veía bastante contento. No se si deba meterme en esto pero...  
  
-No, no debes meterte- dijo Yugi en un tono seco nada común en él, interrumpiendo las palabras de su amigo. –Jouno te lo agradezco, ahora vete quiero estar solo.  
  
-Ah no, eso si que no, ya vine hasta aquí para llevarte a la casa de Tea porque quedamos de vernos con ella recuerdas!!!  
  
-No me importa, no quiero ir  
  
Jou, al ver que a su amigo aparentemente le había afectado la noticia, no lo quiso dejar solo, pero lo que el no sabía era la verdadera razón por la que su mejor amigo estaba triste o molesto, puesto que la expresión de su rostro no reflejaba claramente lo que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento.  
  
-Entonces vayamos a otro lado.  
  
Yugi solo lo miró con un rostro extrañado y lleno de una confusión que lo hacía ver aún más tierno que de costumbre (n/a: solo imaginen a Yugi aún más kawai de lo ke es... sii ^.^ ... esperen, A MI NI ME GUSTAN LAS COSAS KAWAII!!!).  
  
Jounouchi ni se esperó para ver la reacción de su amigo cuando ya lo había sacado de la casa y encaminado a otro sitio. En fin, como de costumbre, Jou iba muy animado tratando de contagiarle un poco de su humor a su mejor amigo, lo cual le funcionó tan bien como aquella ves que le gano a Kaiba (n/a: nótese el sarcasmo en esa frase, dado que nunca le logró ganar a mi Seto ^.^)  
  
-Jou a dónde me llevas?  
  
-Iremos al parque, que te parece, así podrás despejar tu mente  
  
-mmm....- Yugi no se sentía con ánimos para salir a ninguna parte, las cosas que habían sucedido esos dos días lo tenían muy confundido y no sabía en ke pensar. Solo quería estar solo, pero para su "mala suerte" Jounouchi Katsuya no era una persona que se diera por vencido tan rápido. Para él era más importante ayudar a uno de sus amigos a pesar de lo que este dijera (n/a: en mi opinión eso no esta muy bien pero traten de sacar a Jouno de sus ideas –Seto: se parece a cierta autora ¬¬...- SETO TU CALLATE NADIE PIDIÓ TU OPINIÓN!!! .!!!).  
  
En fin, al llegar al parque, Jou y Yugi se sentaron en una banca que estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, Jou suspiró con alivio pero Yugi no se sentía nada relajado.  
  
El Inu ya no supo contener su curiosidad, dado que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ayudar a su amigo, así que le preguntó que era lo que sucedía.  
  
Yugi solo le contó que no estaba seguro, porque hacía tiempo que ya no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por su Yami, y era cierto, hacía tiempo que Yugi y Yami no hacían otra cosa que no fuera tener sexo cada noche, y sentía que su relación no iba muy bien, no entro mucho en detalle por lo que había estado pasando los últimos dos días, pero si le contó a Jou lo que había estado sintiendo los últimos meses.  
  
Jou, ante el comentario de su amigo, no sabía que contestarle. Si, sabía que la relación con Yami no iba bien, pero él no sabía que hacer. Al mirar el rostro preocupado de su amigo, esa inocencia, ese toque de infantilismo que lo hacía característico, no pudo evitar quedar deslumbrado con ese toque. Si, Jounouchi Katsuya se había enamorado de Yugi Motou. Pero no era un sentimiento que acababa de descubrir, hacía ya mucho tiempo que lo había descubierto, ya eran muchos meses, pero no podía apartar ese sentimiento a pesar de que sabía lo mucho que se amaban ellos dos, y al enterarse de lo que Yugi había estado sintiendo últimamente, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco feliz, pero al mismo tiempo lo hacía sentirse egoísta.  
  
-Yugi...yo... no se que decirte...- dijo el Inu acercándose un poco a su mejor amigo.  
  
Yugi estaba algo confundido ante la acción de su amigo, pero lo que éste hizo después lo desconcertó aún más. Jou ya no pudo resistir más las ganas de besar a su mejor amigo, y lo hizo, así es, Jouno besó a Yugi en pleno parque, no le importaba nada más, pero lo que le sorprendió tanto a él como al pequeño Yugi fue que éste último no puso resistencia, sino todo lo contrario, correspondió el beso!!!  
  
Jou al igual que Yugi, no podían evitar sentir la suavidad de esos labios rozando los propios, ese sabor embriagante que los hacía sentirse en el paraíso, esa sensación de estar haciendo algo indebido aumentaba el deseo de continuar. Más profundo, el beso continuó, y el ritmo suave y delicado que ambos llevaban eran una combinación embriagante, no importaba cuánto lo desearan, no podían separarse de esa situación.  
  
No muy lejos de ahí, Yami decidió cortar el camino a la casa-tienda por el parque (n/a: mala idea XDDD) y al entrar en éste y continuar un poco su camino, se encontró con una escena con la que nunca en su vida quiso encontrarse... SU hikari, SU aibou, SU Yugi estaba besándose apasionadamente con su mejor amigo (el de Yugi) en pleno parque, y para su mala suerte, Yugi lo estaba disfrutando...  
  
-No..... Yugi.....- solo pudo decir eso en un susurro antes de salir corriendo del parque dejando atrás esa horrible escena que le había dejado el corazón destrozado y el rostro lleno de lágrimas....  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
YAA!! Listo, otro capi terminado, y a petición general el sufrimiento de Yami comienza, psicológicamente claro, aunque ahora solo es poco, tengo planeado mucho mas SIIII!!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XDDD.... solo espero que les haya gustado!!!  
  
Seto: estuvo horrible....¬¬  
  
Tsuka: . a ti no te pregunté!!!!  
  
Seth: No deberías ser así con ella, yo creo que le quedó muy bien.  
  
Tsuka: gracias Seth, no sabes lo que significa para mi *.*  
  
Seto: entrometido... yo no se que estás haciendo aquí!!!  
  
Tsuka: Él está aquí para ayudarme con el fic también Seto, (gracias a Radfel!!!!) además, tu no deberías inmiscuirte, tu casi no me ayudas y él si.  
  
Seto: si claro....  
  
Seth: celoso Seto?....¬¬u  
  
Seto: de ti? Nunca!!!  
  
Tsuka: si claro como no, como sea, gracias por sus Reviews!!!!  
  
Seth: si, y envíenle más para que siga escribiendo sus grandes historias!!!  
  
Tsuka: gracias Seth *.*  
  
Seto: 'convenenciero'¬¬  
  
Tsuka, Seth: ENVIEN REVIEWS!!! 


	6. Que puedo hacer?

YAA!!! Ok lo siento, lo siento. Ya se, mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pero la escuela me quita mucho de lo poco que me queda, y como estoy en exámenes, como que así peor tantito no? Bueno ya subí el capi, ya estoy mas tranquila.  
  
Seto: excusas... solo eso  
  
Tsuka: tu callate!!! Ya me tienes cansada!!!  
  
Seth: si, Seto, déjala en paz, no ves que esta cansada?  
  
Tsuka: tu si me entiendes :'(  
  
Seto: como sea, pasa a los reviews de una buena vez  
  
Tsuka: ya voy, no me regañes...  
  
aby-girl: tranquila, ya veras lo que pasa con estos dos... y en cuanto a tu petición... ya veremos, aun falta historia por contar ^.^!!!  
  
ASUKA: gracias por tu review!!! Me lo debas, ntc, pero igual mente feliz dia, aunque un mes después, no importa, gracias que bueno que te gustaron los capis y la manera en la que los estoy manejando, y yo que pense que seria confuso... que bueno que te este gustando gracias por los animos... SI QUE MUERA YAMI Y YUUGI ES UN MARICON!! No no te creas, me linchan si pongo algo asi.... gracias amiga!!!  
  
Tikal-neo: si que sufra!!! Bueno veras, esque si esta un poco confuso, lo que sucede es ke ahorita nadie quiere hablarle a Yami y la historia se mueve de atrás hacia delante, entonces sera mejor ke leas bien o te vas a revolver, si tienes dudas solo dime y yo te las aclaro. Claro que seguire!!! Gracias por tu review!!  
  
Kaiba Shirou: que bueno que te gusto mi fic!!! El tuyo tambien me gusta!!! Que bueno que te guste, y lo del lemon, ya he recibido muchas criticas buenas, parece ke no lo escribi del todo mal. Lo del sufrimiento a Yami es la parte ke mas me gusto, esta genial. Todo mundo quiere ver sufrir a Yami, y tu petición sera saldada. Gracias por tu review!!!  
  
Radfel: a fuerzas no faltabas tu, me imagine que seria de mis primeros reviews del capi, pero bueno, ya vez, si ya se que es tuyo, ya pronto vuelve ok? No te me enojes ma, ke luego te enfermas. Y si, veras, lo de la idea de esa venganza fue por un review que me mandaron, ya vez que aquí se cumlplen deseos, con la excepcion de no sufrimiento para Yami. Y encuanto a desiciones... veremos... me acabas de dar una idea mas!!XDDD!! Pues entonces me morire, por que algunas ideas son tuyas.. jejeje...y si ya te dije ke pronto vuelve.. gracias por tu review!!!  
  
Kmy Kusanagi: Si gracias!!!, Gracias por pensar eso de mi historia... eres muy amable,Pues a mi mas o menos me agrada pero tambien me facina verlo sufrir, es muy divertido!!! Si, somos unas sadicas... je je ke se va a hacer...lo curioso del caso es que cuando lei tu review me acababa de servir una botana, papas con chile y limon para ser exactas, eso si ke es raro...Pues si esta algo revoltoso, pero ahí van las respuestas a tus preguntas: Si, Jou esta enamorado de Yuugi, si, Yami mantuvo una relacion con Setito (Seto: malditas, sigan llamandome asi eh!!) Si Seto lo que digas.... como sea, en donde nos kedamos? Ah si, Si, Yami los vio besandose, no se porke estas confundida? Si es un enredo de parejas, y es divertido escribirlo...lo se, esta medio enredoso, y si tiene algo de angst, pero me encanta...Bien, la respuesta de la pregunta del millon.... NO SE!!! Si incluso hacen mas amena la escritura del capi, pero... bueno, no te encariñes mucho con Seth, ya veras porque... Je je, pues sera mejor ke pongas mas atencion, porke los comentarios son frecuentes... y si, a mi tambien me gusta ke las escritoras hagan eso, de hecho de algunos fics en los ke he leido eso, me ha gustado y sake la idea de ahí, aunke tambien me gusta pensar ke puedo hacerlo en la vida real... si claro como si eso fuera posible... Gracias, me han dicho ke es algo confuso, pero creo ke se ve mejor hacer eso, para ver lo ke piensan en cada momento.... No te preocupes, me encanta leer esta clase de reviews, es genial... Si tus deseos seran cumplidos, habra mas sufrimiento para Yami!!! Y si habra mas Yaoi!! Gracias por tu review ke estes bien!!!  
  
Tsuka: Bueno esos fueron todos los reviews, gracias a todas por sus comentarios, y espero ke disfruten el siguiente capi!!!!  
  
(n/a: Yu-Gi-Oh no es mío, solo tomo los personajes para hacer historias ^- ^) (n/a: ADVERTENCIA: este capi contiene lectura ke no es apta para todas las edades, -por fa no me acusen!!! ^-^'- si esta clase de lectura les incomoda mejor ni lean!! Advertidos ahora al fic)  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Capitulo 6: Que puedo hacer???  
  
-No..... Yugi.....- solo pudo decir eso en un susurro antes de salir corriendo del parque dejando atrás esa horrible escena que le había dejado el corazón destrozado y el rostro lleno de lágrimas....  
  
Yugi y Jou tuvieron que separarse a causa de la falta de aire, ambos estaban rojos y respiraban algo agitados, se quedaron mirándose por algunos minutos hasta que ambos cayeron en cuenta de lo que había sucedido y al darse cuenta, Jou solo miró hacia otro lado algo nervioso por no poder creer lo que acababa de hacer. Acababa de besar a su mejor amigo, al novio- amante de otro de sus amigos, a la persona que había confiado en el confesándole la verdad sobre su sentir hacia su Yami, y éste ahora sentía que talvez Yugi lo tomaría como que él quiso tomar ventaja de la situación para acercarse más a el... en fin, su mente en ese momento era todo un desastre, ya no sabía que hacer, solo pudo quedarse sentado en aquella banca esperando lo que fuera a suceder...  
  
-Yugi.... yo...  
  
-... Jouno... – ambos estaban sin decir nada, Jou interpretó esto como un gesto de molestia por parte de su amigo, pero si los pensamientos de su cabeza lo tenían confundido lo que pasó después lo dejó fuera de sí, ya no sabía lo que estaba pasando...  
  
Yugi lo estaba besando... YUGI LO ESTABA BESANDO!?!?... pero eso no podía ser posible, después de haberse quedado sin decir nada, Yugi lo jalo de la playera y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente como si de eso dependiera su vida... pero la pregunta era "Por que?" bueno, creo que ni el Inu lo sabía...  
  
Les cuento lo que hizo el Inu?... Digamos que le gustó tanto el beso que lo respondió de igual manera. Ahora los dos estaban besándose frenéticamente con el completo consentimiento de ambas partes.  
  
Mientras tanto en la casa-tienda, Yami acababa de llegar y se encerró en la habitación del abuelo ke estaba en la planta baja, digamos ke tomo la mas cercana pues de la angustia ke traía ya ni se preocupó de lo ke estaba pasando en el momento...  
  
Poco después de haber Yami llegado a la casa-tienda, solo se escuchaban sollozos salir de una de las habitaciones de la misma... llanto, suplicas, preguntas ke iban y venían y todas decían lo mismo: "por qué?". Pero ¿de quién eran esos llantos? Quién los producía?...  
  
Yami...  
  
En la única habitación de la planta baja de esa pequeña casa se encontraba un ser demasiado abatido, desconsolado y sintiéndose miserable... la razón... el haber encontrado a la persona que más amaba probando dulces labios, labios que no eran los de él... labios que ahora habían manchado y marcado territorio en lo que el consideraba como suyo... en lo que él tanto añoraba... en lo que él tanto amaba...  
  
"Por qué?"... era la pregunta...pero no había respuesta....  
  
Por más vueltas que le daba al asunto no lograba comprender porqué su aibou lo había engañado, porqué a el, porqué con el... el... quien era él... ahora lo recordaba, estaba con Jou, Jounouchi Katsuya... ese tipo... no lo soportaba, no era ke le cayera del todo mal, pero sinceramente no podía soportarlo, su actitud, su forma de ser, eran algo desesperantes... de todas las personas en el mundo... porque con el? Por qué decidió engañarlo con él?... no era como si prefiriera que lo engañara con otro, pero él? Si fuera otra persona la mandaba al reino de las sombras y ya, asunto arreglado, pero con él no podía hacer eso, Yugi lo quería mucho, eso estaba claro, pero también era su mejor amigo, no podía hacer nada para quitárselo de encima, era como una plaga y ahora se había extendido más allá de lo que le hubiera gustado...  
  
Estuvo metido en sus pensamientos mucho rato hasta que terminó por quedarse dormido y relajarse por un tiempo...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Yami!- se escucho un grito a lo lejos  
  
-¿?- ese grito lo sacó de sus recuerdos -Qué es lo que sucede?  
  
-Necesito que vayas a llamar a Yugi para que baje a cenar o se quedará sin cena!  
  
-Si... ya voy...- Yami no lo decía con muchas ganas ya que estaba algo deprimido aun y además porque sabía el modo en el que su aibou le hablaría dado el pésimo humor que tenía en ese momento.  
  
Yami subió las escaleras algo desganado y se paró frente a la puerta pero sin hacer nada, necesitaba llenarse de valor para poder hablar con su hikari, pero al momento en el que se disponía a tocar escuchó que su aibou hablaba con alguien, pero con quién? A menos de que su aibou se hubiera vuelto loco o haya podido darle vida a una carta, juraría que estaba hablando por teléfono, pero no había escuchado que sonara, así que dedujo que el que había hecho la llamada había sido el propio Yugi (n/a: Seto: que inteligente *roll eyes* -Tsuka: Seto no interrumpas la historia la única que puede hacerlo libremente soy yo!!.!!! Seto: ke mamona ¬¬...)...  
  
Yami solo escuchaba la conversación tras la puerta, no era que eso le gustara hacer, pero a su criterio nada podía empeorar la situación en la que estaba...  
  
-"Supongo que tienes razón pero... si lo se... yo también lamento haberme enojado contigo... si, a mi tampoco me gusta este asunto pero... si lo se... no creo que lo haga... es demasiado orgulloso como para pedir una disculpa... tu lo conoces bien y sabes como es... bueno, supongo que habrá que esperar a ver lo que pasa... si, yo también... nos veremos luego... adiós..." - Yugi colgó el teléfono y dio un gran suspiro –No creo que la situación cambie...  
  
Yami que estaba detrás de la puerta se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar y se preguntaba varias cosas como con quien hablaba, de quien hablaban y cosas así pero no le dio mucha importancia en ese momento. Recordó que el abuelo le había pedido de favor que llamara a Yugi para la cena así que se dispuso a tocar la puerta para cumplir con lo que le habían pedido...  
  
TOC TOC!!  
  
-Quién es?  
  
-"Soy Yami..."  
  
-Y qué es lo que ahora quieres??  
  
-El abuelo quiere que bajes a cenar, no quiere que te duermas con el estómago vacío...  
  
-Está bien... ahora bajo...- a Yugi en realidad no le agradaba la idea de verle la cara a su Yami, ya que aún se encontraba molesto con él... pero no podía decirle que no a su abuelo.  
  
Durante toda la cena nadie dijo nada, Yugi y Yami apenas y tocaron su comida mientras que el abuelo desgastaba sus energías en tratar de hacer una leve conversación pero sin éxito... El ambiente estaba tan denso que ni la comida podían disfrutar la comida. Uno por no querer ni verle la cara a su contraparte oscura, otro por estar deprimido ya que su hikari lo odiaba y el otro por no poder hacer nada más que tratar de hacer las cosas mas amenas para todos pero fallando. En fin, en resumen, todos se sentían miserables en esos momentos...  
  
Y al decir todos me refiero a todos, por que no solo en la casa-tienda de los Motou había conflictos sino también en los hogares de todos los demás miembros de la "pandilla".  
  
El rubio todo deprimido por estar peleado con su mejor amigo, aunque todavía se hablaban, la relación no era como antes, ya no salían tanto, ya no se contaban todo, ya no se tenían confianza, así de simple...  
  
Te sientes bien?  
  
-.......  
  
-Vamos hermano, ya no estés así, aun se hablan no???  
  
-Si, pero ese no es el punto hermanita.....  
  
-Entonces cual es el punto....  
  
-No lo se, es como si sintiera que lo que paso entre Yami y Yuugi hubiera sido mi culpa, y no se que hacer, además de que ya casi no nos hablamos....  
  
-Entonces es eso lo que te preocupa?? No lo creo, en tu cara se ve que hay otra cosa que te preocupa... dime hermano, que es? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi...  
  
-Lo se... veras lo que sucede es que... creo que me enamore de Yuugi desde aquel día y...  
  
-Y sigues enamorado de él, verdad?  
  
-Eso creo...  
  
-Crees? O estas seguro?  
  
-Lo estoy... no puedo dejar de pensar en el... – Jou pone una sonrisa con algo de nostalgia al recordar los momentos que vivió con Yuugi, pero, será cierto que Jou ama a Yuugi? Tal vez, pero si es así, entonces, que significo para Jou lo que sucedió con Tristan?  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
LISTO YA ESTA EL CAPI!!!! Algo corto lo se, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo ni inspiracion, aunke me parecio lindo dejar es suspenso denuevo, a ustedes no les gusta!?!?  
  
Seto: no, para nada....  
  
Tsuka: ;___;.... malo  
  
Seth: a mi me gusta  
  
Tsuka: tu si me entiendes  
  
Seto: oye no es hora de ke te vayas!?!?!  
  
Seth: de hecho... pero me agrada kedarme aki, aunke me solicitan en otro lado....  
  
Tsuka: Te voy a extrañar Seth, ahora kien me va a ayudar a fastidiar al ricachon este???  
  
Seto: estaras sola en la batalla...  
  
Tsuka: lo se, mejor callate...  
  
Seht: Bueno, nos vemos  
  
Tsuka: ok, cudate Seth, ojala nos ayudes luego en otro fic va?  
  
Seth: hecho...  
  
Tsuka: bien ahora a despedirnos!!  
  
Todos: Nos vemos luego!!!  
  
Ha-Ne-Bye!!! 


	7. La tranquilidad del sueño

YAA!! Cómo han estado tod@s!! Bueno ya lo sé, me quieren matar por tardarme tanto, pero tengo mis razones. Pero bueno ya está aquí el capi y ojalá y les guste. Esta algo más confuso que el otro pero espero que le entiendan.

Seto: Ya deja de estar balbuceando y pasa a los reviews...

Tsuka: Ay tu siempre tan lindo Seto. Bueno aquí están los reviews!!

**Susuke: **En primer lugar... FELICIDADES!! Acabas de robarte el título del review más largo de mi lista. Jejeje Bueno ya. A lo que vamos. Que bueno que te agradó la historia, no sabía que la habías leído de un jalón. Vaya me siento halagada. Pues si, Yami anduvo con todos ellos. Pues si, más que nada se molestó por las puestas de cuernos, pero en cuanto a las parejas, cronológicamente fue primero la pareja de Yami-Seto y después la de Yami-Yuugi. En cuanto a las otras parejas, tendrás que esperar a terminar de leer el fic para darte cuenta. JAJAJJAJAA Tienes razón, de hecho ya se me había ocurrido ponerle algo como eso del SIDA pero se me hizo muy pasado de lanza, así que lo omitiremos, por ahora. Sí! Arriba el feminismo! JJAJAJAXD Ese chiste del baño esta cagado, jajja bueno. Si tienes razón esos ataques me dan mas frecuentemente de lo que te imaginas y he aquí una gran coincidencia: Yo también me pongo a dibujar o a escribir cuando necesito desconectarme de este mundo!! Y tienes razón, cuando se vive dentro de una familia en la que el primogénito lo recibe todo es duro, pero aguantable hasta cierto punto. En fin, la sociedad así es y no se puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Si gracias por sus apoyos, me alegra tener amigos como ustedes. Ya verán que todo estará bien. Y tratare de no acabar como el Moko. Si tienes razón, nadie las pela pero bueno, ya que. Así son las cosas. Gracias por tu review!!

**Scarlet: **Pues bueno, lo lamento si me tarde mucho, pero ya ves, así son las cosas a veces. Gracias por tu review!!

**Yami_horus: **Wow. No todos me hablan de esa forma pero te lo agradezco. Que bueno que te gusta mi fic, me siento genial cuando me dicen eso. Precisamente el chiste de la trama es que Yami sufra, así que no te apures, tal vez, en algún lejano día, Yami llegará a ser feliz... Y pues bueno, aquí está el capi, si en parte es un drama/angust/romance, pero me encanta. Sorry por tardarme, tuve algunos contratiempos. Gracias por tu review!!

**Liz-chan Asakura / Kmy Kusanagi: **Hey no es psicópata, solo son gustos diferentes. A mí también me agrada ese nick, ambos son buenos. Si lo sé, Seth era encantador pero ya ves, tuvo que regresar a donde pertenece. Lo sé, Seto puede ser insoportable, pero es buena onda, cuando quiere. Sí! Mientras más furioso mejor!! Kawaii!! (Seto: Par de locas ¬¬) Ay tu cállate. Todavía que te halagan y tu te pones tus moños. (Seto: Yo no uso moños!!.!!) JaJAJAJAJa solo imagínalo.  Pues si, está un poco confuso ya me lo han dicho, pero le vas captando bien, al principio se sobre entiende que Yuugi está enamorado de Yami, pero si le atrae Jounno por eso no se resiste ni se molesta cuando éste lo besa. Ves no tienes por qué confundirte!!! Vas bien!! Si lo sé, estaba extremadamente cortito, pero que se le puede hacer, así son las cosas, quería dejarlos en suspenso y parece que lo logré. ^^ Bueno, tu calma que con paciencia se logra entender todo. Y eso se aplica a cualquier cosa va? Bueno creo que es todo y échale ganas con química mujer que es lo único que queda por hacer. Gracias por tu review!!

**Kaiba Shirou: **Hola chika!! Si en este fic todos sufren. Wow eso refleja mi naturaleza sádica. En fin, ya veremos si al final Yami es feliz, eso aun no lo sabrán solo yo lo sé!! Y no se los diré sino hasta el último!!! Muahahhhahah!!! Bueno ya. Personalmente me agrada más el cuerpo de Seto o de Bakura, pero Yami no se queda atrás. Bueno esa es mi opinión. No te preocupes yo doy más reviews incoherentes que nadie. O al menos me agarro diciendo demasiadas cosas que no tienen nada que ver con la conversación, justo como ahora. Bueno ya. Gracias por tu review!! 

**Dreigon: **Sí otro capi más. Lo se estaba bastante corto y me disculpo por eso, pero trataré de hacerlos un poco más largos y bonitos ^^. Si que se muera Yami!! Gracias por tu review!!

**NETHED: **Pues no lo sé, tal vez no me llegó pero perdona por no contestarlo. Gracias me agrada que me digan que va bien la historia. Pues mira, si tengo planeado algo de sufrimiento para cada personaje, y de hecho es la parte crucial de la historia, pero ya veremos que clase de sufrimiento le ponemos a Seto por grosero y mal agradecido. Claro que le daré tus saludos a Seth!! Gracias por tu review!!

**Tikal-neo: **Pues ya ves, es que es un facilote. No! No te creas! Lo que sucede es que él ya sentía atracción por Jounno antes del "besito inocente" y pues desde que ocurrió, ya no pudo negárselo más. Sí lo sé, muy corto. LO SIENTO!! Bueno ya. Gracias por tu review!!

**Radfel: **JAJAJJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJJAXD Me encanta ver o leer cuando te pones histérica. Es gracioso. Pues si, fíjate que soy mala, una mal parida, y todo lo que quieras, pero te gusta la historia admítelo. Pues por si no te habías dado cuenta, lo más que escribo son cliff-hangers, así que no te enojes. No creo que estés en posición de exigir querida, y sí. Agóbiate, porqué parte de esto es tu culpa, tus ideas, Muahahahhahahahahaha!!! Bueno ya, precisamente porque sé que odias esa pareja la puse, incluso pensé en un lemon de ellos, pero... te dejaré con la duda de saber si ocurre o no. Lo se soy mala. Y me encanta!! .... Vaya que tienes cambios de humor extraños, si ya se fue Seth, ahora si podrás dejar de darme lata con eso. Aun no es seguro que queden tus niños juntos, eso lo decidirá el destino. Gracias por tu review!!

Tsuka: Bueno esos fueron todos los reviews!!! Viva cada día aumenta el número!!

Seto: Deja de chillar como rata, mis oídos piden paz....

Tsuka: Cállate!! Ah por cierto te manda saludos Radfel, y un beso también, que porque luego te ofendes.

Seto: *-* amorcito.... * ¬ *...

Tsuka: Y ahí vas de nuevo ***roll eyes*** Bueno, solo espero que este capi les guste y de nuevo perdón por haberme tardado tanto, sorry. Bueno ahora al fic!!

Seto: * ¬ *

Tsuka: Ah! Ya deja de babear que el piso esta limpio!!!

(n/a: Yu-Gi-Oh no es mío, solo tomo los personajes para hacer historias ^-^)  
(n/a: ADVERTENCIA: este capi contiene lectura que no es apta para todas las edades, -por fa no me acusen!!! ^-^'- si esta clase de lectura les incomoda mejor ni lean!! Advertidos ahora al fic)

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Capítulo 7: La tranquilidad del sueño...

            En una de las tantas casas de Dominio City, se escuchaban algunas maldiciones, claro estas que no venían de una mujer, dado el tono de la voz y toda la mentada de madres que estaba diciendo, pero lo más raro de todo era que lo decía con un aire desilusionado, como si su amor no hubiera sido correspondido como él lo hubiera deseado. Una chica había traicionado su corazón... Una chica? Pero si el nombre que estaba evocando era de un chico... entonces... Jounnouchi Katsuya le había roto el corazón. Recitaba una y otra vez "Porque amor!?!? Porque!?!? Si sabías que yo te amaba, entonces porque!?!?" mientras guardaba lo que claramente eran algunos recuerdos de esa antigua relación rota hace ya un tiempo... 

-Si sabías que yo te amaba, entonces por que Jounno... Porque?... – decía mientras lloraba desconsolado dejándose caer pesadamente en la cama. Realmente estaba destrozado el pobre...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Jounno!! Hola!!

-Hola Ho... – Ni siquiera pudo terminar de decir la frase cuando un chico mas alto de cabello castaño y piel morena lo abrazo y lo beso con pasión.

            Ya no era nada raro ver a esos dos haciendo su actuación en plena ciudad, si hasta la gente los admiraba por como se querían, incluso, siempre que alguien desconocido los insultaba, alguien mas llegaba y los defendía. Bueno, esa era una ciudad un poco mas civilizada y conciente que muchas otras en las cuales muchos vivimos, donde se discrimina a esta clase de personas, siendo que son como nosotros, humanos.

            Bueno, volviendo al tema de la historia, estos dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, en verdad se veía que se amaban, pues al menos eso era lo que aparentaban... En fin, bien dicen que las apariencias engañan, y en este caso no hay excepción. 

            Si, se veía como el chico moreno lo amaba con toda su alma, pero con forme pasaba el tiempo, las cosas con el rubio de ojos miel eran distintas. A pesar de que se notaba mucho que el joven moreno lo amaba incondicionalmente, el rubio se veía cada vez más distante con él, la mirada mas ida de lo común, cada vez trataba de acercarse menos a su novio, se _avergonzaba _de sobremanera cuando su novio lo besaba en la calle, en fin, muchas cosas. Pero bueno, a pesar de ser tan clara la diferencia de los sentimientos, los chicos seguían unidos, parecía que había algo que los unía. 

            Pero como empezó todo esto? Bueno, no es difícil de decir, simplemente un día el moreno se dio cuenta que realmente amaba a Jounnouchi Katsuya, así que simplemente un día se levanto, se acerco a él, lo tomo de los hombros, lo miro a los ojos y le dijo: "Me gustas" y así de simple lo beso, sin darle oportunidad al joven rubio siquiera de pensarlo. Bueno, como se imaginaran, el tipo alto debió haberlo besado tan bien como para haberlo convencido de buenas a primeras, pero bueno, eso es otra historia.

            Como sea que haya sucedido, ahora ambos estaban juntos, o al menos eso aparentaban, ya que como se dijo antes, el joven rubio parecía ya no dar tanta importancia a la relación que llevaba con uno de sus mejores amigos, Tristán Taylor. Bueno, no se podía esperar otra cosa, tal vez el rubio pensaba que mantener una relación con uno de tus mejores amigos no era lo correcto, pero tampoco daba por terminada la relación, así que no se puede decir que sea alguien del todo conciente de las consecuencias de sus actos, pero, quienes somos nosotros para juzgar? Aparentemente, nadie.

            Bueno como fuera, el tiempo fue pasando, los amigos los aceptaron como eran y no le tomaban demasiada importancia a sus preferencias, al fin y al cabo seguían siendo humanos. 

            Pasando a otro tema, un día, un _grandioso_ día, si es que así se le puede llamar, Tristán se le ocurrió dar un paseo por el parque. Error. Justamente ese día, en el que decidió dar su paseo tranquilizador, Jounno le dio por besarse con Yuugi en pleno parque sin la menor conciencia de que los fueran a pescar. En fin, les digo lo que paso? Bueno, digamos que se quedo tan herido que decido correr, no a su casa, sino a casa de su _novio_ para esperarlo y preguntarle la gran pregunta del millón... "Por que?"

            Bien, imagínense lo que pasó después, estuvo esperando mucho rato en la entrada de la casa de Jou pero éste no aparecía, o sea, tal vez seguía bazuqueándose con el pelos ese, un pensamiento que pasaba con frecuencia por su cabeza.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bueno, esa es la razón por la que había estado llorando Tristán, el haber roto con Jounno. Pero claro, eso no había sido reciente, eso sucedió hace un mes, pero hay que tener en consideración que las heridas del corazón son lo que afectan a las personas por más tiempo del que les gustaría.

Ahora, si pasamos a ver lo que le sucede a otros personajes en este momento, les aseguro que les pasa algo parecido.

Vamos a ver lo que le sucede al gran CEO, en Kaiba Corp se encontraba un sujeto muy serio de apariencia imponente y realmente atractivo a los ojos de las mujeres. Ojos azules, cabello castaño, cuerpo escultural (n/a: -Seto: Oye ya me habías descrito antes no?- Tsuka: Ya te he dicho que no interrumpas así la historia Seto!! –Seto: Cállate loca...- Tsuka: Idiota, si no quieres que te describa solo dilo ¬¬), y una actitud bastante pedante. (Seto: OYE!!! –Tsuka: jijiji). Bien, este muchacho, joven o amargado como quieran llamarle es Seto Kaiba, el joven más rico de todo el país, cuya inteligencia en los negocios le ha valido ser una de las personas más ricas de todo el mundo y le da la oportunidad de darle lo mejor a su hermanito, el cual es totalmente distinto a su hermano mayor, él es mas amable y considerado con las personas, Mokuba Kaiba definitivamente será el hombre ideal cuando crezca.

Bien, regresando al asunto del Kaiba amargado, estaba tras su escritorio pensando todo furioso en lo que había pasado, sin embargo, se repetía a sí mismo que no le tenía que tomar tanta importancia, pero aun así no se podía sacar de la cabeza que había vuelto a cometer el error de haberse vuelto a enamorar de Yami, no lo podía creer, pero ahora estaba decidido, después de lo último que sucedió jamás volvería a estar con el. Ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

En ese momento, su hermano le llama para preguntarle si ese día si iba a cenar en casa; Seto estuvo apunto de decirle que tenía mucho trabajo, pero lo pensó bien y le dijo que esa noche sí cenarían juntos, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no lo hacían; en realidad, había otra razón por la que lo hacía, ya que todo este revoltijo de asunto también le había afectado a él, aunque de una manera no tan directa.

En otro lugar, un par de morenos estaban cenando, puesto que ya era tarde, ambos estaban sin decir nada, solo comiendo tranquilamente. Era bien sabido que estos dos no podían estar tranquilos por mucho tiempo dada su naturaleza hiperactiva y su deseos continuos de destrucción que pasaban por su mente cada 5 minutos. Pero esa noche era diferente, ninguno de los dos decía o hacía ningún comentario, pero ambos sabían la razón. 

La única charla que tenían era para pedirse la comida y nada más.

-He terminado

-Me alegra. Te gusto? 

-Aja...

-Oye, Malik. Podemos hablar...

-Sobre que?

-Tu sabes sobre que?

-Si es por el asunto del faraón, olvídalo. Ya tengo suficiente con tener que recordar lo que paso como para tener que contártelo.

-Solo trato de ayudar...

-...- Malik suspiro resignado –Esta bien.

-Te prometo que si deseas parar lo dejaremos bien?

-Si, está bien...

Ambos morenos se sentaron el sofá para poder hablar tranquilamente sobre lo que le sucedió a Malik, ya que él había sido el que se había involucrado con Yami.

-Cuando estés listo.

Malik solo asintió y respiró profundamente antes de cerrar los ojos y comenzar con su relato.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Veras... ese día era sábado, aun era temprano así que salí por unos momentos al parque donde me encontré con Jounno y Yuugi que parecían estar bastante agitados y un poco despeinados, no le tomé mucha importancia así que seguí caminando hasta que me encontré con Ryou y nos fuimos a comer. Ryou también había visto a Yuugi y a Jou en el parque y le pareció muy extraño, pero me contó que había visto a Yami correr con dirección a su casa y parecía estar llorando. Bueno el caso es que al parecer Yuugi había estado engañando a Yami con Jounno y éste los descubrió.

Después de pensarlo un poco decidimos ir a visitar a Yami para ver como estaba y saber si no necesitaba algo. El caso es que fuimos hasta su casa pero estuvimos tocando el timbre un buen rato pero nadie contestó. Después descubrimos que la puerta estaba abierta, lo que nos preocupó aún mas, así que entramos a ver si había alguien pero para nuestra sorpresa la casa parecía estar vacía, no había nadie, no se escuchaba nada; sólo después de haber estado investigando por la casa descubrimos en la habitación del abuelo de Yuugi a alguien recostado en la cama. Al principio no sabíamos quién era, pero después nos percatamos de que era Yami y parecía que estaba dormido, pero que había estado llorando.

No quisimos despertarlo, pero por mi culpa, al mover un mueble de la recámara, lo hicimos. En verdad se veía muy lastimado, como si algo lo hubiera matado por dentro. No lo se, me conmovió un poco. Bueno, el caso fue que comenzamos a hablar con él, y pues la verdad, si se veía confundido y dolido, así que le hicimos compañía.

Estuvimos lo que se le puede decir todo el día con él, y comenzamos a llevarnos bien, como buenos amigos. Pero no quisimos contarles nada porque sabíamos que no les agradaría en lo más mínimo la idea. Pero bueno, que se le puede hacer. En fin, el caso es que estuvimos con el y cuando anocheció lo dejamos para regresar a casa y el se quedó más tranquilo. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Entonces no pasó de eso cierto?

-Al menos ese día no.

-Quieres continuar?

-En realidad... no. Preferiría dormir, si no es mucha molestia.

-Lo que tu quieras hikari.

            Después de eso, ambos morenos se fueron a dormir. Ya era algo tarde y todos en la ciudad descansaban. Yami en el sofá como lo había venido haciendo hace ya algún tiempo para acá, Yuugi en su cama todo molesto y el abuelo en su habitación; Bakura y Ryou estaban recostados abrazados en la cama de Ryou ya que estaban algo cansados de la última vez que lo hicieron; Honda estaba dormido sentado en el suelo y recargado en la cama; Kaiba (Tsuka: O Setito como me gusta decirle ^.^ -Seto: Cállate! No me digas así! –Tsuka: jijijiji^.^) estaba dormido en uno de los sillones de su oficina; los morenos se quedaron dormidos en el sillón abrazados, Marik parecía querer proteger a Malik de todo. Bueno, ahí estaban, todos durmiendo en la espera de un nuevo día para discutir hasta casi sacarse los ojos. 

 */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Bueno ahí esta la historia, si lo se me tardé demasiado, de hecho ya tenia escrito esto hace un rato, pero como me di cuenta de que estaba algo corto me entraron las ganas de alargarlo un poco, pero a falta de tiempo decidí subirlo así como esta. No me maten! En serio me ha faltado el tiempo pero espero me puedan comprender. Una disculpa a todos y espero que no se molesten mucho. Bueno sin mas que decir, los dejo.

Seto: Por primera vez la defender

Tsuka: Gracias Seto, lo que ha pasado estos últimos meses te ha hecho cambiar eh?

Seto: No molestes. Mejor despídete.

Si tu también.

Tsuka y Seto: Nos veremos luego.

Ha-Ne-Bye!!


	8. Misterios y recuerdos

YAA!! Bueno ya regresé después de mucho tiempo de ausentarme. Quiero pedirles una disculpa por la tardanza y decirles un dato pequeño y curioso. Recuerdan que el capítulo 7 fue una nota de que no iba a actualizar en algún tiempo? Si verdad? Bueno el caso es que después subí el capi 7 remplazando el otro y como que no apareció como publicado el capítulo, así que si no se quieren quedar con dudas, les recomiendo regresarse a leer el capi 7 antes de leer éste. Bueno, el otro asunto es que quizá no suba Itsumo, o quizá si, aún no estoy segura, todo dependerá de mi estado de ánimo y de mi tiempo.

Seto: Una solución, manda todo al carajo

Tsuka: Si claro, ahorita sonso

Seto: Yo solo decía

Tsuka: como sea, pasemos a los reviews.

**_AsK: _**Mira que bien que ya apareciste chika, increíble que los hayas leído todos así como así, bueno, en si no están tan largos ni son muchos. Gracias, me lo han dicho ya varias veces . Si lo se, confuso, pero es divertido escribirlo, aunque a veces olvido si ya escribí algo y tengo que leer todo otra vez U. Jajajaja lo intentaré, aunque la historia se concentra en el sufrimiento a Yami, y que no te escuche cierta persona decirle tonto a Yuugi porque te mata. Gracias por tu review!!

**_Dreigon: _**Lo siento, ya te digo que no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero me gustaría saber que dijo Jouno? O.o... En fin, como sea, trataré de actualizar más rápido, o al menos tanto como mi tiempo me lo permita. Bueno, nos vemos!! Saludos!! Gracias por tu review!!

**_Susuke: _**Que bueno que lo hayas podido terminar de leer . Si, solo imagínatelo con Duke..... imagen mental**** Wacala!! .!! Jejejeje tks picacho, y si, muchos están sufriendo, pero a Mokuba me lo imagino de grande y comienzo a babear. Verás más cuernos, si te paras en frente de un toro XD No te creas, pero ya veremos que pasa. Si! It´s no so bad!! Gracias por tu review!!

Bueno esos fueron todos los reviews, ahora a petición popular el capitu....

Seto: =(

Tsuka: Y ahora a ti que te pasa?

Seto: Extraño a Seth, me puteaba muy chido con el

Tsuka: Quien te entiende. Vamos al capi!!

(n/a: Yu-Gi-Oh no es mío, solo tomo los personajes para hacer historias -)  
(n/a: ADVERTENCIA: este capi contiene lectura que no es apta para todas las edades, -por fa no me acusen!!! -'- si esta clase de lectura les incomoda mejor ni lean!! Advertidos ahora al fic)

capítulo 8: Misterios y recuerdos

Algunos días después, todo lo que se sabía del antiguo grupo de duelistas que acompañaban al rey de los juegos, era que ya nadie se hablaba. Todo había cambiado en la vida de éstos tipos que ya no podían hacer las cosas con el mismo ánimo de siempre. Era muy extraño, pero por más que se extrañaran los unos a los otros no tenían el valor de perdonarse aún. Hay que admitirlo, a pesar de la imagen que daban, eran demasiado orgullosos en ciertos sentidos. Todos estaban conscientes de que parte de la culpa era de ellos, pero la base del problema había sido Yami, así que se les hacía más fácil culpar al pobre diablo que ser sinceros incluso consigo mismos. Otra cosa que había que hacer notar, era que lo que estaban sintiendo en ese momento no era solo un rencor relativo hacia Yami, sino también hacia los otros miembros del clan, ya que había sido con varios con los que habían tenido problemas.

Algo que hay que recalcar es, que desde un principio, había toda una mezcla de sentimientos entre los miembros del grupo, pero gracias a la capacidad innata de la raza humana para no poder decir las cosas que sienten o quieren en ese mismo momento, sino que le dan vueltas al asunto como nadie se imagina, entonces el problema creció y su punto de explosión fueron las acciones de Yami. Pero para no alargar mucho las cosas, hay que hacer un recuento de sus acciones y terminemos de aclarar algunas.

Primero que nada, hay que recordar que Yami mantuvo una relación con Seto Kaiba, pero como no se ha hablado mucho del tema hagamos un resumen de lo que ocurrió y de por qué el CEO se reprime a sí mismo de por qué se volvió a enamorar de él.

FLASH BACK:

Hacía como un año, Seto y Yami se habían confesado el uno al otro que se amaban o más bien que se gustaban; a pesar del pequeño problema de que Yuugi era considerado el rey de los juegos, ellos llevaban una relación placentera y amorosa, y con placentera no se refiere a sexo ni nada por el estilo, se refiere a que se la llevaban de maravilla y no había casi ningún problema. El caso fue que los problemas comenzaron cuando Yami se empezó a cansar de casi no ver a Seto en mucho tiempo, ya fuera por una cosa u otra, aunque lo que el CEO le decía era que la razón era su trabajo. Al principio sabían que ese sería un problema muy grande y que afectaría ciertos puntos en su relación, pero ambos lo aceptaron de buenas a primeras podría decirse. Pero con el tiempo ya no se comportaron igual por la falta de comunicación entre ellos. Poco a poco, cada vez que Yami se deprimía por no poder ver a Seto o cada vez que éste cancelaba una cita por cuestiones laborales, Yuugi, como buen samaritano, lo ayudaba diciéndole que las cosas irían mejor con el tiempo, y cosas así ( JA! Enano cursi! XD), lo que la mayor parte del tiempo lograba tranquilizar a Yami, y amenizar las cosas con Seto. Pero la compasión y la ayuda comunitaria tienen sus desventajas, son un arma de doble filo... Seto agradecía ( Sí! Aunque no lo crean! –Seto: ¬¬) a Yuugi la ayuda que les brindaba, pero como ya dije, la ayuda es un arma de doble filo. Con el tiempo, Yami comenzó a ver a Yuugi de una manera distinta, primero lo veía como su protegido, su aibou, su hikari; pero después como su consejero y confidente, pero más tarde ya lo consideraba otra cosa. Sentía en ese momento lo que alguna vez sintió por Seto Kaiba, y eso lo asustaba un poco, pero lo emocionaba. Claro que la idea de que a Yuugi le gustara Anzu era algo que no tenía muy contento al antiguo faraón, pero no podía hacer mucho, aunque sabía que la relación que ellos habían mantenido había durado muy poco tiempo, no estaba seguro de sí Yuugi aún sentía afecto por ella, y eso lo asustaba un poco. Bueno, el caso es que Yami comenzó a pasar demasiado tiempo con Yuugi y ese sentimiento de cariño creció de sobremanera y comenzó a ver la posibilidad de cortar su relación con el CEO, pero aún sentía un cariño indescriptible por él. Pero como bien dicen, todo lo que sube tiene que bajar. Un día a Yami le entró el valor para decirle a Seto lo que sentía en esos momentos y tal vez arreglar las cosas o darlas por terminadas. Como bien sabrán en ese momento la cordura de Kaiba cedió un poco después de un ataque de celos in imaginable que terminó en la ruptura de la relación con Yami. A pesar de que habían acordado ser amigos, las cosas no fueron muy bien para ellos, así que de tantas fricciones sufridas con el tiempo terminaron por no llevarse muy bien que digamos. La relación de Seto y Yami duró poco menos de cuatro meses, y cerca de mes y medio después de lo que pasó, Yami y Yuugi comenzaron a salir lo que a Seto no le agradaba del todo, pero él reconocía cuando perdía algo, y esta vez, había perdido el amor de Yami. ( Ay sí, como no. Seto no es así. –Seto: Tú lo has dicho loca.)

END OF FLASH BACK

Bueno, eso fue básicamente lo que sucedió en el pasado de Seto y Yami. Ahora, si nos ponemos a pensar en los sentimientos de Ryou y Malik, ellos se enamoraron de Yami cuando los ayudó a rehabilitar a sus contrapartes oscuras. Digamos que no fue un sentimiento muy sensato de su parte, ya que ese "amor" o como quieran llamarle fue lo que los hizo pasar unos muy malos momentos tanto con ellos mismos como con sus espíritus a los cuales amaban con todo el corazón, pero había algo en Yami que los atraía aun más.

La relación que había llevado Malik con Marik había sido muy buena desde que había terminado el torneo de Ciudad Batallas y su espíritu ahora lo trataba de una mejor forma. Hacía más de un año que las cosas iban muy bien para ambos, y aunque a Isis no le agradaba del todo que su hermano estuviera saliendo con un espíritu el cual le había hecho tanto daño, los apoyaba, mas no vivía con ellos. No se sentía completamente segura de hacerlo. Uno de los tantos días que Malik y Marik pasaban juntos, tuvieron una discusión por una tontería, su motocicleta claro, mas no duró mucho ya que llegaron a un acuerdo. Sin embargo las cosas comenzaban a estar mas tensas de lo normal, Marik se molestaba muy seguido y Malik se sentía culpable por eso, mas nunca pasaban a mayores, ya que ambos lograban controlarse antes de hacer o decir algo que fuera a herir al otro. Sin embargo, a pesar de que siempre lograran _arreglar_ sus problemas, Malik seguía sintiendo que algo andaba mal y comenzaba a sentirse cada día más alejado de su amado espíritu.

En cuanto a la relación de Ryou y Bakura, no había sido muy diferente a la de antes. Bakura seguía tratando a Ryou de una forma similar a la de siempre, con algo de indiferencia pero no llegaba a los golpes, sin embargo eso no le molestaba del todo al pequeño Ryou, ya que el estaba más que acostumbrado a que eso pasara y sabía tolerar a su espíritu, pero cuando Bakura era más indiferente de lo normal era lo que desconcertaba al pequeño y no sabía como actuar. Bakura tenía la pésima costumbre de salir desde temprano y regresar demasiado tarde, y muchas veces algo que molestaba al espíritu era que a pesar de ya haber estado bastante tiempo con él, Ryou seguía siendo demasiado tímido con Bakura en la cama, como si no le tuviera mucha confianza o tuviera miedo de hacer algo mal.

Bueno, para no alargar más las cosas, cuando Malik y Ryou encontraron a Yami en una situación de problemas con su pareja, se sintieron muy identificados con él, y comenzaron a frecuentarlo más, pero en algunas situaciones Yami actuaba demasiado raro, como si necesitara hacer algo con mucha urgencia y luego salía corriendo, eso pasó por un par de semanas hasta que ambos menores decidieron un día seguir a Yami para ver que era lo que estaba haciendo.

Malik y Ryou ya se habían confesado el uno al otro que estaban comenzando a enamorarse de Yami, además que ya sabían los problemas que tenían cada quien con sus respectivos Yami´s. Habían llegado a un acuerdo, que al que fuera que llegase a elegir Yami, lo aceptarían con gusto. Pero al parecer ellos no estaban preparados para los deseos de Yami en ese momento...

Al seguir a Yami hasta un lugar apartado y oscuro, les dio un poco de desconfianza el continuar siguiéndolo, ya que temían por su propia seguridad en un lugar como ese, y al estar a punto de darse la vuelta e irse, escucharon un sonido muy extraño, y parecía provenir de Yami. Al temer que le pudiese pasar algo a su amigo, comenzaron a buscarlo entre los rincones para ver dónde estaba, hasta que en uno de ellos, el sonido se hizo más fuerte y se acercaron con cuidado para no ir a alertar a nadie... y lo que vieron les sorprendió de sobremanera....

Durante las dos semanas posteriores al día en que Yuugi y Jouno se habían besado, habían estado saliendo, todo iba bien, pero Yuugi no podía apartar de su cabeza a Yami, que, a pesar de que lo hubiese lastimado de esa manera, lo seguía amando, y no era que no le gustara estar con Jouno, pero con Yami había sentido algo diferente, algo especial que le hizo sentir que tal vez no era lo correcto estar haciéndole eso a Jou... pero no le estaba haciendo nada malo... solo que no quería herir sus sentimientos en caso de que algo distinto llegase a pasar.

Yuugi había terminado formalmente su relación con Yami dos días después del famoso beso, y a pesar de ello ya podía hablar más con él que antes. Pero lo que desconcertaba e incluso llegaba a darle algo de celos era que estuviera saliendo tanto con Ryou y con Malik, que aunque eran sus amigos, no creía que fuera muy conveniente que pasaran mucho tiempo con _su _Yami...

Bueno así eran las cosas, y en una de esas tantas citas que Yuugi y Jouno solían tener de improvisto, el pequeño de ojos color mora estaba decidido a terminar con su amigo alegando que aun estaba enamorado de Yami, pero bien dicen que el destino es un niño que juega con tu vida y las circunstancias en ella.

Jou le había pedido a Yuugi que fueran a su casa –la de Jou- a jugar un rato duelo de monstruos, a lo cual el cabeza de púas no se negó. Estando ya ahí, comenzaron a jugar muy tranquilamente y poco a poco comenzaron a hacer una apuesta de esto y aquello, terminando siempre en un juego de besos y caricias. A Yuugi realmente le gustaba que Jou le hiciera sentir todo eso, pero al mismo tiempo le hacía recordar las incontables noches de pasión con Yami. Ya _armado _de valor, Yuugi estaba preparado para terminar con Jou, pero buscaba el momento preciso para hacerlo, y por más que lo buscaba no lograba hallarlo, ya que Jouno siempre se las arreglaba para estar pegado a Yuugi ya fuera besándolo o mimándolo. Poco a poco, quizá a conciencia u inconciencia de ambos, los juegos fueron yendo cada vez más allá... y poco a poco, ambos comenzaban a sentirse diferentes... y comenzaban a sentir un deseo incontrolable que tarde o temprano los haría hacer algo que quizá jamás se imaginaron harían juntos....

Mientras tanto con Bakura, él se estaba comenzando a fastidiar de estar siempre esperando a Ryou, y cuándo lo tenía cerca, solo hablaba del estúpido faraón, realmente era fastidioso, y no lo podía evitar con nada. Cada vez que Bakura quería hablar con su hikari acerca de su relación con el faraón terminaban en un pleito y casi si hablarse. Incluso tenían problemas como pareja, como ya lo había dicho, y cada vez que Bakura quería que tuvieran relaciones, Ryou se negaba, y en una de esas ocasiones, Bakura exigió una explicación a lo que Ryou, sin querer, le confesó que estaba enamorado de Yami lo cual no le bajo el mal humor a Bakura, sino que tuvo el efecto contrario. Bakura se molestó y digamos que puso un rostro más temible que 100 obeliscos juntos. Después de esa noche, su relación amorosa se terminó, y aunque después Bakura lo asimiló, no lograba aceptar del todo la relación. Tenía sus dudas, claro siempre había dudado y desconfiado del faraón, pero en ese momento, por alguna razón desconfiaba más de él. Uno de esos tantos días, Bakura camina por una calle donde había infinidad de locales de comida rápida, vio a Yami con Malik y Ryou, y poco después a Yami salir corriendo del local dejando a ambos jóvenes algo desconcertados. Decide seguir a Yami para ver que es tan importante como para atreverse a dejar a su luz así de la nada. Quizá lo que vio no le agrad del todo, ya que después de ese día, comenzó a advertirle a Ryou que no era bueno que anduviera con Yami, ya que podría llegar a dañarlo un poco; Ryou lo tomó como uno de los tantos trucos de su espíritu para que regresara con él, así que no le prestó atención y siguió saliendo con Malik y Yami.

Con Marik fue casi igual, solo que él lo tomó mucho peor que Bakura, hizo berrinche y todo, pero al final lo aceptó de mala gana. Comenzó a frecuentar más a Bakura, ya que ambos se identificaban por la situación de sus hikaris. Un día estando con Bakura, éste le comento sobre lo que vio acerca de Yami, lo cual no le agradó en lo más mínimo a Marik, y quiso comprobarlo, y al verlo se quedó atónito...

Bueno es todo, si ya se un capi muy corto pero que les puedo decir? He tendido bastantes problemas y trabajo en la escuela que no me da tiempo de ponerme a escribir como me gusta, realmente lamento si los capis están quedando demasiado pequeños, pero intentaré que sean más largos con forme pase el tiempo. Yo creo que máximo le quedan como unos tres capis al fic. Así que vayan armando el rompecabezas y traten de descifrar el misterio tras la actitud de Yami en todo esto y quienes quieren que sean las parejas finales. Se abren votaciones.

Seto: Y yo voy a tener que ser tu secretario verdad? ¬¬

Tsuka: Uy que bien conoces tu trabajo Setito

Seto: Vuelve a llamarme así y sufrirás las consecuencias

Tsuka: Uy me asustas grandote.

Seto: No te soporto ¬¬

Tsuka: Y yo que te quiero tanto cabeza de huevo

Seto: Arpía...

Tsuka: Bobo Como sea, nos veremos en otro capi, y recuerden mándenme sus reviews con comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, amenazas y en este caso sus predicciones y votos

Seto: Y envíen armas para deshacerme de esta loca

Tsuka: Si, tmb eso... OYE!

Seto: jejejeje

Tsuka: Grrr.....

Nos veremos!!

Ha-Ne-Bye!!


	9. Amor, deseo y simple sexo

YAY a todos otra vez... si lo sé, mucha tardanza, pero ya saben, muchos problemas y muy poco tiempo... gomen... Quiero agradecer a todos por leerme, aunque ya haya pasado mucho tiempo..jejeje... bueno, espero les guste el capi, porque para mí está tierno y romanticón.. y algo bizarro... pero bueno. Disfrútenlo, y ya saben, todos los comentarios son admitidos y escuchados.

Seto: Leídos estúpida

Tsuka: Ay ya vas a empezar, presenta el capi

Seto: Ok, vamos al capi

Tsuka: Uy, te esforzaste... �... Contestaré los reviews en el proximo capi...--

(n/a: Yu-Gi-Oh no es mío, solo tomo los personajes para hacer historias -)

(n/a: ADVERTENCIA: este capi contiene lectura ke no es apta para todas las edades, para ser más específicos este si contiene lemon -por fa no me acusen!!! -'- si esta clase de lectura les incomoda mejor ni lean!! Advertidos)

Capítulo 9: Amor, deseo y simple sexo...

-Si no están seguros... no es necesario... yo lo entenderé

-Yo estoy bien... es solo que...

-Nunca habíamos hecho esto... Por eso estamos un tanto nerviosos...

-No se preocupen, todo es igual. Bueno eso creo, yo tampoco lo he hecho, pero supongo que no puede ser muy diferente o sí?

-No lo sé...

-Esperen, iré a cerrar bien las puertas, para que nadie nos moleste- En ese momento Yami salió de la habitación dejando a un moreno y a un albino jóvenes muy nerviosos sobre lo que iba a ocurrir. Malik y Ryou estaban tan nerviosos de hacer aquello, pero ambos amaban a Yami, no sabían cómo llegaron a tal punto pero sucedió sin que pudiesen evitarlo, y ahora, tras haber presenciado ese pequeño incidente en el callejón, deseaban aun más a ese espíritu milenario que en incontables ocasiones los había ayudado.

-Malik, estoy realmente nervioso, seguro que esto es una buena idea?

-No lo sé, pero esto es mejor a que haga eso en los callejones donde quién sabe Ra que persona puede llegar y hacerle algo.

-Mmm... supongo que tienes razón.- Ambos jóvenes habían estado debatiéndose internamente sobre si lo que estaban a punto de hacer era lo correcto o simplemente estaban haciendo caso a sus deseos calenturientos de adolescentes precoses.

Pero qué fue lo que en verdad vieron esa noche? Por qué harán lo que todos suponemos harán con Yami siendo que tienen dudas? De que es de lo que quieren ayudarlo? Qué es lo que quieren evitar que haga? Y por qué demonios sigo haciendo éstas preguntas y no sigo con el fic?

Para cambiar un poco de escenario, vamos con Jounno y Yuugi, ambos, pareja y mejores amigos. Por mucho tiempo Jou había retraído sus sentimientos por el joven duelista de peinado gracioso, y ahora, cuando por fin había terminado con aquel espíritu milenario con el que había estado por ya mucho tiempo, él había logrado conseguir destapar sus sentimientos y emociones ante aquel joven que le parecía, además de conmovedor, atractivo. Quizá haya sido por esos pantalones tan ajustados que usa, o esa forma cariñosa con la que se habían estado tratando. No lo sabía, pero lo único que le importaba en ese momento era que estaba con él, a su lado, y era feliz.

Porque bueno, al menos el rubio lo era, ya que Yuugi había estado teniendo sus pequeñas dudas al respecto de su relación. Pero bueno, quién no las ha tenido en un momento u otro de la misma. En fin, ese día en casa de Jou, los juegos, las caricias y los besos comenzaban a hacer que ambos se sintieran un poco distintos a comparación de otras ocasiones en las que habían estado solos en la casa de Jou. Bueno considerando también que se les ocurrió saquear un poco la cantina del padre de éste, que para ser sinceros era muy basta, pues ambos estaban un tanto sonrojados por el alcohol y la nueva sensación de deseo que les inundaba desde adentro y comenzaba a querer salir... quizá no por donde querían...

-Yuugi...- miraba anonadado el joven rubio a su novio, admiraba su belleza, su resplandor en esos ojos grandes y hermosos, su inocencia y ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que denotaban quizá, que lo que él deseaba también lo haría su acompañante... O quizá que estaba medio borracho, nadie lo sabe.

-...- Yuugi solo lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable, por un lado estaba deseoso de que Jou hiciera algo, lo que fuera, un movimiento, algo... Y por el otro solo deseba que toda esa "farsa" como él la llamaba, terminara y pudiera dejar de hacerle daño a su mejor amigo, a su confidente a su actual novio...

Como si guiados por un poder divino fuera, fueron acercando sus labios, y los juntaron suavemente, con algo de timidez... como si del primer beso se tratase... comenzaron a sonrojarse un poco más, como si no pudieran evitar sentir un leve deseo el uno por el otro, como si su corazón el cual ahora parecía salir de su pecho fuera a estallar de un momento a otro... Poco a poco, ese beso, ese ligero roce de labios comenzó a profundizarse, a hacerse más apasionado. Ambos querían, se deseaban, deseaban devorar esos labios, los labios del otro que sabían a miel y a cereza... poco a poco comenzaron a acariciarse por los hombros... los brazos... caricias leves, casi insignificantes, pero llenas de todo aquel cariño que sentían el uno por el otro. Lentamente... como si el tiempo del mundo fuera de ellos, Jou comenzó a recostar a Yuugi en sofá... profundizando cada vez más el beso... queriendo que Yuugi respondiera igual... pero no lo hizo...

-... Jou... espera...- El más pequeño de altura lo detuvo ligeramente con una mano poniéndola en su pecho y apartándolo un poco.

-Que sucede Yuugi?... No quieres hacerlo?- Preguntó como temiendo haber ofendido a su compañero, con algo de miedo y arrepentimiento comenzó a levantarse sin esperar que Yuugi respondiera.

-No... no es eso... solo que no aquí... y si viene tu padre?- Jou se relajó, no era que no quisiera, o al menos eso pensaba, era que no quería que su padre los llegase a ver si ellos lo hacían ahí mismo. Pero en realidad, Yuugi quería que eso se detuviera, por un momento, ya que no sabía que pasaría si no lo lograba detener, no quería dañar a su mejor amigo, pero realmente deseaba que aquello sucediera, lo deseaba mucho...

Jou, atendiendo a los deseos de su amor, lo tomo en brazos, como si de una novia cargada por su reciente marido se tratara. Lo llevó hasta la habitación del rubio, donde sorprendentemente, no había muchas cosas tiradas, simplemente una que otra estaba fuera de lugar, pero realmente estaba muy limpio aquel recinto que pronto se convertiría en su nuevo lecho de amor.

Si, desde que Jou comenzó a andar con Yuugi, se hizo un poco más ordenado, ya no olvidaba tanto las cosas pero seguía siendo infinitamente feliz, ya que su amor de mucho tiempo le correspondía, y como éste siempre se quejaba del tiradero que había en su habitación, sentía que era lo menos que podía hacer para complacer a su amor, y en esta ocasión, qué útil le iba a ser eso, porque ahora podían estar ahí, sin necesidad de encontrarse con algo que pareciera que había venido de otra dimensión.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, entraron su habitación, lo beso tiernamente de nuevo, y lo deposito con tal ternura y delicadeza en la cama como si de un bebé se tratara. Era realmente hermoso el solo pensar lo que estaban a punto de hacer, y él sentía que ambos lo deseaban, y quería que fuera lo más perfecto posible, pero claro, no podría serlo del todo, ya que nada es perfecto.

PVO Jounnouchi Katsuya

Te tengo entre mis manos, entre mis brazos, entre mi cuerpo. Te has clavado en mi mente y te niegas a salir de ahí. Te amo tanto que nunca podría dejarte ir, pero aún no te lo he dicho... se que debo hacerlo, y lo haré, ésta noche, cuando te lo demuestre entregándote todo de mi, mi alma, mi corazón... mi cuerpo. Es la primera vez para mi, aunque se que no lo es para ti, ya que has estado con él tantas veces que ni se pueden contar. Tengo miedo, miedo de hacer algo mal mientras beso tu cuello y acaricio tu pecho por encima de la ropa. Tengo miedo de no hacerlo como él lo hace... pero no quiero hacer eso, quiero hacerlo mejor. Quiero que sientas todo mi amor y mi cariño en una demostración que aunque será primeriza... te mostrará lo mucho que te quiero y te deseo.

Eres como un ángel, un ángel de luz que ha iluminado mi corazón desde el momento en el que mi cuenta que lo que realmente sentía por ti no era simple amistad, sino amor verdadero, cariño, atracción. Te demostraré todo eso en un acto de entrega total, te demostraré que puedo borrar las huellas de ese amor pasado que sé que aún recuerdas, extrañas y anhelas. Se que no puedo ser él, pero puedo ser yo y aun así seguir haciéndote feliz, como tu me has hecho...

Sigo besando tu cuello, aspirando tu aroma, tu esencia, paso mis manos por debajo de tu playera, tan ajustada como siempre, y eso me gusta. No me di cuenta, pero ya me has despojado de mi chaqueta, y yo de la tuya, escucho como tu respiración se acelera mientras sigo saboreando tu pecho... puedo sentir tu piel erizarse bajo las palmas de mis manos, mientras recorro con ellas la perfección de tu cuerpo. Poco a poco, te quito la playera, he tenido que despegarme un poco de ti, pero aún así vuelvo a lo que se convierte lentamente en mi vicio, tu piel.

Te beso ligeramente antes de bajar por tu cuello, para llegar a tu pecho... Tienes los ojos cerrados, y haces una mueca que refleja... placer acaso? No lo se, pero esa imagen tuya diciéndome que estás disfrutando de lo que hago me hace sentirme realmente bien... tranquilo y emocionado al mismo tiempo.

Sigo acariciando con mis manos la piel de todo tu pecho, tu espalda, tu abdomen. Es tan suave que siento que de solo tocarla podría arruinar su textura, tan perfecta, tan pálida; eso me provoca el prácticamente tocarla rozándola... casi pareciendo que quisiera molestarte, pero no es así... lo juro... Llego a tus pezones, los toco con delicadeza también, son tan suaves, pero tengo la rara tentación de querer dejarlos duros, como piedras, lamerlos hasta dejarlos rojos como el color de tu cabello, bueno... uno de los de los colores. Y así como mi deseo es tan fuerte, lo hago realidad, comienzo con mis acciones... primero uno, mientras preparo el otro acariciando alrededor de él con sutileza, y cuando uno está listo, voy por el siguiente... y escucho un sonido extraño... una especie de gemido ronco que no proviene de mi, si no de ti, y eso me indica que lo estoy haciendo bien... sigo con el otro, repitiendo lo hecho con el anterior... chupando, lamiendo y mordiendo ese como logro dejarlo igual de duro y rojo como el otro. Me levanto un poco y te miro, ese sonrojo en tus mejillas ha aumentado considerablemente... tu respiración ha aumentado un poco de ritmo, esa imagen de ti me hace quererte aun más... Me inclino y te beso con tranquilidad, como sabiendo que todo lo que hay, lo que existe y lo pasa no importara, como si solo importáramos tu y yo... nada más. Rompo el beso para tomar un poco de aire, pero no me separo de tu rostro, tu aliento y el mío se cruzan, como danzando el uno con el otro, y puedo sentirlo, es cálido, cómo siempre pensé que sería...

Me doy cuenta de que no pareces querer despojarme de mis prendas... pero comienza a darme calor, así que me deshago de mi playera y quedo como tu hasta ahora... simplemente me miras, no se lo que estés pensando, pero yo pienso que tu eres realmente hermoso... Me inclino de nuevo a besarte, y bajo mis manos por tu pecho... lentamente desabrocho tu pantalón, bajo el cierre igual y meto mi mano a tus bóxer. Acabo de darme cuenta de que usas de licra, es más, acabo de enterarme que usas bóxer, y yo que pensaba que con ese pantalón ni de broma se podría. No puedo evitar que una ligera sonrisa se forme en mis labios, tu me miras algo confuso, pero simplemente te beso y vuelvo a lo mío. Comienzo a acariciar tus piernas, tus muslos, todo de una forma delirante, y tu rostro y respiración me indican que lo estás disfrutando, y eso me encanta...

"Jou..." Es lo único que alcanzo a escuchar de tus labios, fue como un susurro, como un llamado con tu último aliento... como un gemido. No puedo resistirlo más, siento tantas ganas de tocarte y hacerte disfrutar, pagarte todo éste tiempo que hemos pasado juntos y hacerte sentir tan mío... como yo me siento tuyo.

Toco esa área, área que nunca antes habían tocado mis manos, un área no virgen, pero tan suave y tersa como si lo fuera. Ahora veo que estás excitado, tu hombría está completamente levantada y estás tan duro... que me gustaría poder probarte. Comienzo a masajear de arriba abajo, lentamente, no se bien como hacerlo, ya que nunca lo he hecho, pero parece que no lo hago tan mal, porque comienzas a gemir... Oh! Por dios, esos sonidos saliendo de tu boca y tu garganta, son el mejor afrodisíaco que pudieron haber inventado los humanos en todo este tiempo. Me hacen ir más rápido y presionar un poco más. Tu sigues gimiendo y repitiendo mi nombre una y otra vez, como si no pudieras detenerte, y yo sinceramente no puedo hacerlo. Continúo haciéndolo hasta que siento que estás apunto de venirte y te dejo, lo cual hace que emitas un gemido distinto, con disgusto para ser exactos.

Se que estás a punto de reclamarme algo, pero antes de que puedas hacerlo, sello tus labios con un beso, y debo admitir que tus labios son tan suaves como la primera vez que los probé. Te susurro que muy pronto sentirás más placer que eso, a lo que no haces otra cosa sino ponerte rojo como un tomate. No puedo evitar sonreír al verte de esa manera. Luces tan tierno e inocente, como si ésta fuera tu primera vez y yo fuera alguien experimentado, pero las cosas son al revés. Termino de desnudarte, y yo hago lo mismo con mi cuerpo. Es la primera vez que estamos de esta manera juntos y sinceramente espero que no sea la última. No puedo evitar besarte con toda la pasión que tengo, y tu me respondes igual, nuestros cuerpos juntos hacen un calor abrazante y tu aliento, tus labios todo eso de ti me hace desearte aún más. Pero no me atrevo, quizá tu no quieras aun, lo único que hago es acariciar tu trasero. Por dios, son tan suaves y tersas, no creo soportar mucho tiempo más sin querer poseerte, pero lo haré por ti... porque... Te amo

Si, supongo que no me había dado cuenta antes, pero te amo, y me encantaría decírtelo, pero prefiero demostrártelo.

Escucho tu voz de nuevo llamarme, te presto atención sin querer romper mucho el beso, te pregunto que sucede, y lo que haces me sorprende. Tomas una de mis manos que no sueltan tu parte trasera, al principio creí que te molestaba que estuviera haciendo eso, pero luego me doy cuenta que tus intenciones son otras, lo que deseas es algo que yo también deseo. Poco a poco colocas uno de mis dedos en tu entrada y lanzas un gemido muy pequeño de placer mientras me susurras "... hazlo...". No puedo evitar ponerme de lo más feliz del mundo, y comienzo a mover mi dedo lentamente, luego introduzco otro, y otro hasta que me indicas que estás listo, y en ningún momento dejaste de emitir sonidos de placer, cuando retiro mis dedos, me encuentro con la sorpresa de que tu me has estado masajeando esa área que estaba desatendida desde hacía un rato, así que me encuentro aún más deseoso. Tu me recuestas en la cama, comienzas a tomar el control, y eso me gusta, ahora se que no solo soy yo el que desea esto, sino que tu también lo deseas. Te pones encima de mi, y lentamente te vas sentando sobre mi miembro erecto que comienza a gotear por la excitación.

Te detienes un momento, para acostumbrarte, y ahora me siento envuelto por completo en ti, en tu estrechotes, es tan cálido, y debo admitir que creí que estarías más apretado, pero supongo que la experiencia que tomaste con Yami fue mucha y ya no es difícil para ti acostumbrarte. Comienzas a moverte lentamente, con un ritmo que es tan delirante como el besar suavemente tus labios que por cierto ya están completamente rojos e hinchados y ahora que están abiertos comienzas a emitir ese canto que tanto me gusta y que no puedo evitar imitar, ya que te comienzas a mover aún más rápido, y yo comienzo a arquearme al igual que tu por el intenso placer que siento de estar así contigo, a tu lado, haciendo el amor.

Primero amigos, luego novios... y ahora, amantes.

Comienzo a llamarte, como para atraerte más a mi, tu haces lo mismo que yo, y el ritmo aumenta poco a poco; nunca pensé que esto se sintiera así, es muy distinto a cuando pasaba algún tiempo tratando de darme un poco de placer, pero nunca fue como esto. Nunca fue como estar aquí, contigo, dándote todo, mi amor, mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón.

Fin PVO Jounnouchi Katsuya

Ambos continuaron descargando su pasión, toda la noche, o al menos buena parte de ella.

Mientras tanto, al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar, dónde se encontraban los dos hikari de un par de espíritus y el del antiguo faraón, comenzaba otra actividad parecida a la que practicaban los dos jóvenes duelistas en el departamento de cierto rubio.

Ya había logrado Yami que Malik y Ryou comenzaran con el acto, así que en este momento ambos jóvenes estaban tocando y acariciando distintas partes del cuerpo de Yami, y éste se encontraba disfrutando todo a plenitud mientras discretamente acariciaba ambos cuerpos a la vez. Malik hacía un trabajo excelente según los pensamientos de Yami, ya que éste estaba acostumbrado a tener relaciones de ese tipo con su espíritu a diario y sabía como complacer hasta al más exigente seme. En cambio Ryou, era mucho más tímido, así que solo daba ligeros toques y cuando eran más íntimos se retiraba con un sonrojo indescriptible y seguía en otra parte, cosa que no dejó pasar por alto Yami.

-Ryou, que sucede?- preguntó al notar la actitud del joven albino desde hacía varios minutos. Lo único que Ryou le dijo fue que todo estaba bien, que no había necesidad de preocuparse. Pero Yami le dijo que se tranquilizara que no fuera tímido o no disfrutaría las cosas por completo. Ryou le explicó que siempre había sido así, incluso con Bakura, cosa que no le agradaba del todo al espíritu, pero que sin embargo adoraba a su niño. –Yo te voy a enseñar a no ser tan tímido...- le dijo dando un ligero beso en sus labios para darle confianza, lo que no desagradó al joven. Mientras Malik solo observaba, Yami tomaba las manos de Ryou y comenzaba a guiarlas por su propio cuerpo, para que supiera por donde llevarlas. Ryou cerró los ojos ante su propio toque y eso le gustaba; siguió de esa forma, tocando poco a poco...Yami parecía saber exactamente los puntos erógenos del joven... y por poco que pareciera, a éste le agradaba demasiado.

Malik comenzó a apreciar más atentamente cómo proseguía el aquel acto, y quiso sentir esas mismas sensaciones, porque por el rostro de Ryou, se veía que podría disfrutar mucho de aquello.

-Te gusta mirar, ¿verdad Malik?- preguntó de una manera seductora el antiguo faraón, cosa que no dejó pasar por algo el moreno, ya que se sonrojó un poco y aún más cuando Yami comenzó a tocarlo diciéndole: -Tócate a ti mismo... así como Ryou...- cosa que no dejó esperar el moreno, ya que justamente como lo estaba haciendo el joven albino comenzó a hacerlo él, y al ver que sus pequeños jóvenes no necesitaban de más ayuda para comenzar a deleitarse entre ellos mismos, los dejó para verlos simplemente, cómo se tocaban, se acariciaban, se deseaban a ellos mismos. Esto excitaba mucho al faraón, y se podía notar...ya que al usar esa clase de pantalones, no es difícil notar una excitación como la de él.

Sin que alguien dijera nada, los jóvenes se miraron entre sí y comenzaron a acercarse para mirarse el uno al otro y comenzar a acercarse con deseo, y como si fuera por orden, comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente y a quitarse la ropa frenéticamente; obviamente al albino se le había ido por completo la pena y la timidez y comenzaba a abrirse un poco, como si el toque del faraón hubiera influido en algo.

Bueno, he ahí el capi, perdón la tardanza, sí muchos meses pero es que me ha pasado de todo, no se imaginan, pero ya está aquí. Prometo que en estas vacaciones actualizaré más, y no me tardaré tanto, lo prometo. Éste capi, está cortito, y no dice mucho, pero prometo que el próximo será solo lemon y muy bueno, espero...

Seto: Puedes hacerlo niña tonta

Tsuka: Como que hoy no tengo ganas de pelear contigo niño engreído

Seto: Ya, ya, está bien, no te molesto más, mejor despídete y vámonos, que nos esperan

Tsuka: Ok, nos vemos

Seto, Tsuka: Saludos a todos

Ha-Ne-Bye!!


	10. Sólo sexo y culpa

* * *

Bueno de regreso, perdonden la tardanza de más de dos años pero aquí está el fic. Prometo no volver a hacerlo. Los reviews los contestaré en mi blog, http://nekonotsuka. Y de paso pues si quieren leer maso lo que ha pasado y por qué no he actualizado pues adelante. Disfruten el capi y el lemon!! 

(n/a: Yu-Gi-Oh no es mío, solo tomo los personajes para hacer historias -)  
(n/a: ADVERTENCIA: este capi contiene lectura que no es apta para todas las edades, -por fa no me acusen!!! -'- si esta clase de lectura les incomoda mejor ni lean!! Advertidos ahora al fic)

* * *

Capítulo 10: Sólo sexo... y culpa...

-¿Y qué sucedió luego? 

-Pues lo que tenía que suceder. El estar con los dos me había causado una sensación muy extraña, diferente, nueva. Me sentía muy extraño, pero no me sentía feliz, sólo… sentía que necesitaba saciar mi necesidad, sin importar lo que pasara…

Yami se encontraba platicando con alguien, un desconocido para todos pero muy cercano/a a él. Necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

-¿Después qué pasó?

-Verlos besarse, acariciarse y tocarse me excitó mucho más, quería verlos… tocarlos… poseerlos…

* * *

Mientras Yami observaba, Ryu y Malik se besaban apasionadamente y se despojaban de sus popas de manera salvaje casi como queriendo romperlas; el estar así, los dos unidos con una persona mirando los hacía excitarse. Al final, después de haberse desnudado completamente, Malik comenzó a bajar por todo el cuerpo de Ryu, besando desde su cuello, pasando por su pecho, acariciando y lamiendo todo a su paso. A Ryu le gustaba, es más, le encantaba, no podía dejar de emir ante el toque del joven moreno. 

Mientras tanto, al lado de ellos se encontraba Yami, mirando expectante, con los ojos brillando de deseo por poseerlos, por hacerlos suyo. Ya en los pantalones ajustados se le notaba y al parecer comenzaban a estorbarle. Sólo atinó desabrocharlo lentamente mientras veía a los dos jóvenes hacerse el amor.

-Ah… Malik…

Ambos jóvenes ya estaban sobre la cama, y Malik se disponía a seguir bajando para saborear todo de Ryu y parecía que Ryu se dejaría, pero tomando a Malik desprevenido, Ryu se giró en la cama y se colocó mirando a los ojos a Malik.

-¿Qué sucede¿Acaso te sorprendí?- Dijo Ryu con una mirada llena de juego y pasión. Malik se quedó sorprendido. Un momento después besó con pasión a Ryu y mientras éste respondía le acariciaba el rostro con suavidad; Ryu tenía la piel suave y el sudor que había aparecido la hacía brillar aún más.

Como un felino, Ryu comenzó a avanzar sobre el cuerpo de Malik, besando, lamiendo, acariciando… y al mismo tiempo, Malik le respondía de la misma manera. Todo era tan perfecto. Poco a poco, Ryu fue deslizándose por sobre el cuerpo de Malik hasta que por fin, llegó. Esa parte delirante, palpitante, caliente; esa parte que clamaba por atención de cualquier tipo, pero más que nada, clamaba por placer.

Malik sólo observaba de manera atenta que más haría Ryu. Yami simplemente se detuvo, su mano dejó de darle placer y su mirada se centró en ambos jóvenes y sobre todo en tratar de observa a detalle cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de Ryu. Con algo de timidez, Ryu tomó en su mano derecha el miembro de Malik, el cual ya se encontraba duro, húmedo y ansioso; con calma comenzó a acariciarlo, primero con lentitud, y en ocasiones aumentando el ritmo de su movimiento. Malik gemía suavemente pero no dejaba de observar las acciones de la mano de Ryu sobre su miembro ya erecto; Yami, por su parte, simplemente observaba, las acciones de su mano se habían detenido por completo y simplemente observaba.

-Ah… Ryu… no me hagas esperar tanto… por favor… hazlo…- Rogaba Malik al sentir que el tímido toque de Ryu no lo saciaba por completo. Entre gemido y gemido, él deseaba que Ryu hiciera algo más, o moriría de desesperación.

-Ryu… Debes hacerlo, Malik lo necesita… Debes hacerlo

-…- Ryu no respondía, la mano le temblaba incansablemente, tenía los ojos cerrados y no pensaba abrirlos.

-Ryu…- insistía Yami.

-No… no puedo…- decía con voz temblorosa.

-¡Oh¡Pero claro que puedes! Aunque creo que necesitas algo de ayuda…- dijo esto el antiguo faraón antes de posicionarse a espaldas de Ryu para tomar sus caderas con ambas manos. –Sólo necesitas que alguien te diga cómo comenzar-. Diciendo esto, separó un poco las nalgas del joven albino para comenzar a lamer su ano. Esto provocó que Ryu soltara un grito de sorpresa, muy ligero por cierto, mezclado con un toque de placer. –Vas a gozar…- El antiguo faraón seguía con su rutina; su experimentada lengua hacía maravillas en esa parte tan sensible del joven albino.

Malik, al ver las acciones del faraón y el rostro de satisfacción de Ryu comenzó a lamer lentamente la punta del miembro del albino. Éste, al sentir la satisfacción de esto, comenzaba a gemir de una manera incontrolable. No era que nunca hubiera experimentado placer en ambas áreas de su cuerpo, ya que con Bakura estaba acostumbrado a que él lo estimulara con las manos y la boca, pero sentir ambas bocas, lamiéndolo, succionándolo y mordiéndolo en determinadas ocasiones, era un placer incomparable.

Yami hacía uso de su ya experimentada habilidad la cual había demostrado muchas veces con Yugi. Circular, de arriba abajo, lento, rápido, duro, suave… Todos esos movimientos que alguna vez había realizado con Yugi, ahora los hacía con Ryu. Lentamente introducía un poco su lengua y seguía, podía sentir cómo Ryu se deleitaba con su atención y cómo se movía clamando por más. Al mismo tiempo, Malik lamía, chupaba, succionaba su miembro. Parte por parte, centímetro a centímetro… Hasta que de pronto Malik se introdujo por completo el pene de Ryu, y al mismo tiempo Yami introducía un dedo en su ano pero sin dejar de lamer.

La sensación era increíble. Sentirse atendido tan bien lo hacía gemir, no, GRITAR de placer. Pero¿qué le gustaba más al albino¿Sentirse penetrado o sentir que penetra? Difícil de saber puesto que para él el mundo estaba a sus pies mientras él se desvanecía de placer.

-Aahh… ¡¡AAAHHHH!!- Gritó Ryu cuando sintió su orgasmo llegar. El primero de muchos que vendrían.

Malik se limpiaba los rastros que quedaron de aquel orgasmo tan potente que Ryu había tenido. Tenía un delicioso sabor, de eso no había duda. Mientras tanto, Yami se quedó viendo que más harían ambos jóvenes. Mientras veía a un albino cansado, imaginaba lo bien que se sentiría poseyéndolos a ambos.

-¿Te sientes bien, Ryu? Te noto muy agotado…- preguntaba un moreno muy preocupado por su amigo/amante.

-Sí, es sólo… que se sintió… muy bien…- respondía el albino entre bocanadas de aire que hacía entrar con insistencia a sus pulmones.

-Quizás deberíamos dejarlo por hoy… Ryu no…- apenas alcanzó a decir, pues al escuchar las palabras "_dejarlo por hoy_" el antiguo faraón interrumpió.

-¡No!... Continuemos, además… tú te notas deseoso…- decía Yami mientras miraba con lujuria a un moreno desnudo muy bien formado al que los intensos rayos del sol de su amado Egipto le habían sentado MUY bien…

-Pues sí, pero…- decía mientras el sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

-Tranquilo… yo te enseñaré…- dijo el antiguo faraón cuando se acercó a besarlo. Dulce, suave. Su sabor mezclado con el semen de Ryu era increíble. No dejaría pasar esta oportunidad.

El antiguo faraón ya se encontraba sobre su nuevo amante, besándolo y acariciándolo. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de ese hermoso moreno y sus labios no perdían oportunidad para saborearlo. Malik ya se encontraba desnudo, pero el faraón apenas tenía el pantalón abierto. Malik trataba de despojarlo de sus prendas pero Yami se negaba. Había algo extraño.

Su juego continuaba mientras que el moreno estaba más deseoso aún, y se notaba, pues su erección estaba casi goteando y su rostro era de un placer grande. Antes de continuar, el faraón escuchó un gemido que no provenía de de Malik, sino de aquel albino que hacía unos momentos estaba agotado y que ahora estaba masturbándose levemente al ver a Malik y Yami juntos.

-Parece que has regresado a nosotros- dijo el faraón. –Muy bien, ahora terminaremos lo que empezamos- Al decir esto, Yami dejó al moreno muy deseoso y regresó con Ryu.

-No me dejes así… No es justo…

Yami hizo caso omiso de lo que acababa de escuchar y regresó con Ryu. Lo miró profundamente y se acercó a besarlo. Ryu estaba sonrojado pero respondió al beso suavemente. Todo era muy tierno, todo era perfecto, hasta que de pronto Yami giró bruscamente a Ryu y empezó a penetrarlo.

-¡No, espera!... Me duele…- Ryu lloraba y pedía que se detuviera, pero el faraón estaba decidido a seguir, a estar por completo dentro de él, y así, de esa manera lo hizo. Rápido y doloroso.

Malik sólo miraba, pero en lugar de asustarse o querer ayudar a su amigo, se excitó más. Sus gritos, sus lágrimas, todo era muy excitante. Mientras, Yami hacía de las suyas y comenzaba embestir a Ryu. Poco a poco el albino dejó del llanto y comenzó a gemir de placer. Aún más excitante, pensaba el moreno. Sin perder oportunidad se acercó y se sentó frente a Ryu.

-Chúpamela…- dijo casi ordenado al albino. Perdido en su placer, Ryu comenzó a hacer lo que Malik le dijo. Lamió, chupó, succionó y recorrió cada ínfima parte de su compañero. El placer era inmenso, pero no sólo para él, Yami, que no dejaba de embestir a Ryu se excitaba aún más con la escena. Pronto sería el turno del moreno.

Siguieron así un rato más hasta que Yami llegó a su primer orgasmo. Pero para entonces Malik ya llevaba dos y Ryu cinco contando el primero que había tenido. No había duda, cogiendo, Yami era el mejor y Ryu era bueno lamiendo, pero Yami no estaba satisfecho.

Cuando terminaron, Yami dejó de lado a Ryu y se acercó a Malik. No se le escaparía, se puso encima de él y comenzó a besarlo apasionado y profundo, como si se lo quisiera comer por completo. Lo acariciaba, lo pellizcaba y entonces le ordenó ponerse en cuatro patas. Sin esperar, Malik obedeció, ya que estaba muy excitado y deseaba muchísimo que Yami lo penetrara, que lo hiciera suyo.

Lo penetró de un solo golpe y empezó a embestir casi salvajemente. A Malik le dolía, y mucho, pero como deseaba tanto que eso pasara, no presto atención e hizo lo posible por acostumbrarse rápido para empezar a disfrutar. Y así lo hizo, al poco rato ya estaba gimiendo como contratado. Yami seguía y seguía y Malik trataba de satisfacer su erección, así que empezó a masturbarse. Al ver que Ryu ya se había recuperado empezó a acariciarlo, a desearlo.

Gemidos, suspiros, voces clamando por más… Así era el ambiente en aquella habitación donde tres jóvenes estuvieron teniendo sexo. Yami penetrando a Malik, Malik penetrando a Ryu… Era una orgía llena de placer y de culpa… Todos ellos sentían mucho placer, y se sentían bien… Pero al mismo tiempo sentían culpa por lo que estaban haciendo, sentían que estaban traicionando a alguien… sentían que se estaban traicionando a sí mismos…

Así pasó la noche, estuvieron teniendo sexo toda la noche, disfrutando y culpándose…

* * *

Yami seguía hablando con esa persona desconocida, cada detalle que podía recordar, cada recuerdo que venía a su mente… Le era difícil recordar todo pero debía hacerlo si quería encontrar la manera de ser perdonado por sus amigos… y por su hikari… 

En otra parte de la ciudad, un millonario hablaba con su hermano, que había estado confundido por su actitud más seca de lo normal. Y cuando Mokuba escuchaba todo lo que había pasado, más que coraje contra Yami sentía… lástima por su hermano… por lo que había pasado…

-Así es Mokuba… Cometí el mismo error de antes con Yami. Me volví a involucrar con él y pues terminé como me has visto hasta ahora.

-¿Me cuentas lo que pasó, hermano?

-…- Seto suspira… - Está bien… pero no me pidas muchos detalles…

Al día siguiente de que Yami había estado con los dos jóvenes iba caminando por la ciudad. Más directamente cerca de KC. Buscaba algo, buscaba hablar de nuevo con Seto. Cuando el ojiazul salió y lo miró, supo que quería algo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? Según supe que tus problemas con el enano no se resolvieron.

-No vine a hablar de Yugi, sino de nosotros. Se-… Kaiba… te invito un café… para hablar

El gran CEO sólo atinó a levantar la ceja y quedarse pensativo. Seguramente era sólo una broma. Sí eso debía ser, si ya había sido capaz de jugar con él una vez lo podría hacer de nuevo, pero ahora él sería quien pondría las cartas del juego, y ganaría. O al menos eso pensaba…

-Está bien, pero dudo mucho que tu cartera pueda pagar mi refinado paladar. Vamos en mi limusina. Yo pago- Dicho esto, el CEO llevó a Yami a su limusina y partió a un restaurante fino.

* * *

Seto: Milagro, dejaste la weba 

Tsuka: No molestes y déjalos que ellos se den cuenta.

Ha-Ne-Bye!!


End file.
